Powerpuff Girls: The next generation
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: THe Powerpuffs are all grown up! And now they have family's of their own. They also have 3 little girls: Beth, Bailey, and Blaze. Those three carry on the PPGs genes. DONE!
1. Meet the family's

_**Author Note:**_ 2014 Version of Callie here! I'm only editing this story in this way right now to tell you all that I was twelve when I wrote and completed the story. (I was very naive back there. Do not just me too harshly for the writing. (No, it's nothing bad. It just kind of shows of how young I really was.)) My newer writing is much better than this as for as being advanced and quality, you could say, so I just thought I'd give you 'newbies' some warning. Thank you for all the support! :)

_**Original Posting Date: 11/02/10.**_

_**Original Completion Date: 8/03/11. **_

* * *

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 1

"Mom, I'm home!" a voice called inside the home of Blossom's home. The Powerpuff Girls were all grown up now, all 33. They were all married, and they had children of their own. "Welcome, home!" Blossom said to her young daughter, Beth. ( I humbly apologize if any of you others have this name. There are only so many female names that began with a B.) Beth was very smart, just like her mother. She had black hair that fell to her waist that was held in her mother's old pink hair-clip. She had no stick out fingers, toes, hands, feet, noses, or ears, plus her eyes were huge. She had tubes, but she could smell, feel, breathe, etc. Her signature color was orange, (Only so many colors,) and she wore a short orange dress, white tights, and black Mary Jane's. She also wore a big white bow on her head. She was VERY smart and bold, and she aced tests, loved school, and was a naturel leader. But there was a few problems. She didn't have any friends, talked too much at times, and was a bit of a loudmouth. She hated to be corrected, and lost her temper at times. All of this, and she was 6.

Beth skipped into the kitchen, where Blossom was cleaning the dishes. She found her snack of apples and whipped cream. She was in mid snack when something poked her sides. She screamed to see it was just her father, Bob. Bob had blonde hair that was slick, green eyes, and was a bit of a geek. He invented stuff and was quite a handy man. He wore big glasses and braces, but Blossom and Beth loved him all the same. "Da-ad!" she giggled, tickling him. He picked her up and they started to tickle each other. "Okay, you two. Calm down," Blossom chuckled. "Okay..." they said together. Moments later, the three were tickling each other and laughing.

After she finished her snack, Beth went up to her room and started on the next month's homework. After a few minutes, she ran out. Beth went to her window bench and leaned against the glass. Other children laughed and played. She sighed. Beth really wanted some friends. She got off the bench and curled up with a good book in the library.

Meanwhile, another little girl Beth's age was skipping down the street. This was Bubbles' daughter. She had bouncy orange hair in ponytails, and her signature color was purple. (Only so many colors.) She wore a short purple dress, white tights, and black Mary Jane's. She, like Beth, had tubes for arms and legs, no stick out nose, and big eyes. But she could smell, touch, hear, etc. Her name was Bailey. (Only so many names!)

She stopped at te bus stop. She got on, and soon saw the suburbs of Townsville. Bailey, Bubbles, the man of the house, Dave, and Bailey's big sister lived in Bubbles' childhood home as Professor lived in the nursing home. Bailey went in her home to see her mother cleaning up happily the living room. "Hi, mom!" Bailey said. "Honey!" Bubbles laughed. The two hugged each other and spun around until they fell onto the white couch. Bailey, like Bubbles, was very peppy. She was very outgoing and enjoyed drama and doing something. She enjoyed cleaning, played with dolls, and had a special puppy named Penny. There was a few problems, however. She cleaned things ALL THE TIME, she was naive, was bullied, and used often.

None the less, Bailey was a very happy child. She didn't really have a true friend, but Bubbles and Dave were very understanding and caring. Anyway, as the two laughed, Dave came in. Dave was a TALL man. 5 foot 11, as a matter of fact. He had black windswept hair, and was a huge daredevil. He used his motorcycle often, and preformed in NASCAR races. He was a very caring man, though, and spent plenty of time with his family. "I'm home!" Bailey's big sister said, coming in. Her name was Dinah. She was her daddy's girl. She was bold and active and always tried new things. Her hair was orange and she died the other half black. She had two earrings, (Yes, she looked like a normal girl,) on each ear, and was a black fan. She dreamed of doing races with NASCAR and deep sea diving. She also had green eyes, a skinny body, and was 13.

Having Bubbles as a mother, the Dinah and Bailey didn't fight too much. Anyhow, Dinah came in and dropped her backpack in a chair. Bailey bounded over and hung it on the closet rack. Dinah picked her sister up and turned her upside down. "Di-nah!" Bailey laughed as her big sister dumped her on the couch. Gently, of course. "Heel, girl!" Dinah joked. Bailey laughed more.

After things calmed down, Bailey went up to her room. She dusted it and vacuumed it again, then did her homework. She sighed the horrible note she got at school that day, then did a few other girls homework. She felt warm tears in her eyes, but wiped them away as she went downstairs. She went outside and fastened on her skates. Skating always made her feel better.

Meanwhile, a girl Bailey's age was doing karate with her big brother. This girl was Buttercup's daughter. She had blonde hair that was worn in a ponytail. She had tubes for arms and legs, no stick out ears or a nose, and big eyes. But she could smell, hear, touch, etc. Her signature color was black, and she was one tough cookie. She had 4 big brothers, (17, 14, 12, and 9,) and 1 little brother. (3.) Therefore, she was extremely violent and pushy. She was into sports and did okay in school. Her name was Blaze. (Only so many names!)

Anyway, she was doing karate with her big brother Tracey, who was 12. He had green died hair, brown eyes, was tall, and a school ditcher. He was a orange belt and she was a yellow belt. She was also beating him. Finally, he was down. She cheered and tackled him. He put her in a headlock and dangled his sock over her. She replied by biting his hand and putting her foot under his nose. Yeah, she was the only one besides Buttercup that looked the way she did. That was the way her family played. Her 14 year old brother, Lane, yelled, "Dog pile!" All the brothers and the dad, Jim, piled on top of them. Blaze laughed at the bottom of the pile at all the nice faces smiling at her.

When they got up, Buttercup yelled, "DINER!" They didn't waste a second. Everybody charged for the table. Hands and food flew as they grabbed what they could. Let's face it, in a house of 8, it's take first and ask later. Blaze went up to her room, (Lucky her. Jim and Buttercup decided since she was the only girl, she got the room all to herself. Her big brothers shared a HUGE room and her little brother, Joe, bunked with Jim and Buttercup got a room to herself.) She ate what she got and laid on her bed. She sighed at the countryside where she resided. No kids to play with except at school, and nobody to call. She was glad she at least had a big family. The only downside was she was referred to as one of her big brother's sister. She began to watch a movie to clear her mind.

Little did they know they would soon meet.

Author Note: So, now you've met the children! Hope you like, and R and R! :).


	2. We're the best of friends

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 2

The next day, Bailey was skating down the street. "Oh, the weekend is here! The weekend, and how greeeeeeaaat! I'll play and I'll have tons of fun, for two daaaays! Oh, this weekend I'll..." she sang, but a arm snatched her's. A HUGE kinder-gardener had her. She had black hair, was fat, and very mean. Her name was Spat. "You didn't have my homework," Spat, er, spat. "I-I'm sorry..." Bailey trembled. "This weekend..." Spat growled, yanking her toward the tall drop off of concrete, "you'll be picking up your teeth!" She shoved her, and Bailey went rolling.

Bailey screamed as she rolled uncontrollably across the road. She went so far, she passed her house and saw the country. Finally, her skates bumped over a big rock and she fell into the grass. She moaned as she got up. She was at Blaze's house. Blaze noticed and went out. "Who are you?" she asked. "I was pushed from the city and my skates are slick," Bailey replied. "You okay?" Blaze asked. "Yes, thank you. Can you please show me back home?" Bailey asked, wobbling. Blaze went to the door and yelled, "Mom!"

Buttercup, in sweats, came out. "Yes, hon? Ready to box?" Buttercup asked. "Look! This girl was pushed from her home on her skates and wound up here. She needs to get home," Blaze said, pointing to Bailey. Buttercup nodded. "Let's get the bikes," she replied. Moments later, Buttercup and Blaze were driving their bikes as Bailey skated beside them. Blaze and Bailey talked and laughed.

"Here," Bailey said after a while, stopping at the drive. Buttercup squealed. "What's..." Blaze began, but Buttercup jumped off her bike and ran to the door. She banged on it, Bubbles answered, and they both squealed and hugged. "What's going on?" Blaze asked, getting off her bike. "Hon, this is my sister, Bubbles. You need to call her Mrs. Bubbles," Buttercup introduced. "This is my sister, Buttercup," Bubbles said to Bailey, "you need to call her..." "Buttercup," Buttercup finished. "Yeah, you're my sister," Bubbles laughed. The two hugged more.

"It's been so long! I had no idea you had a little girl!" Bubbles said, looking at Blaze. "I have 6. 5 boys and her," Buttercup corrected. "Oh my goodness! I have Bailey and another 13 year old, Dinah," Bubbles said. "Let's get our family's together, and let's call Blossom!" Buttercup said. Bubbles picked up the phone.

About an hour later, everybody was at Buttercup's property. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were talking and laughing and hugging. (Sister love!) Jim, Bill, and Dave drove their 4-wheelers, and the teens did their thing with Tracey. Beth, Bailey, and Blaze went up to Buttercup's room. They introduced themselves and talked. "We have so much in common!" Beth said. "You two are cool," Blaze added. "Yeah," Bailey echoed. She was still a bit uneasy. She had always been used.

After a long time, Bailey didn't feel uneasy. The three were having a great time. They played games and shared stories, Buttercup taught Beth and Bailey how to play tetherball, Beth helped Blaze with homework, and Bailey showed those two the notes. "Bailey, you've got to stand up for yourself," Blaze said. "But how? I've tried, but I end up hurt," Bailey said. "We all go to the same school. Show me the girls, and they'll never bother you again," Blaze said. Bailey smiled. Those two were her first real friends.

"Can you three stand each other for one night?" Buttercup asked after a time. "Heck, yeah!" Blaze laughed. They had when doing BOP IT. "Great. Because tonight, we're heading to Mrs. Blossom's to sleep over. You three need to stay with us," Bubbles said. The six laughed and hugged. "Come on," Blossom said, picking up Beth.

An hour later, the three sisters were watching a movie in their cozies. The three friends were in Beth's room, talking. "You did not!" Beth laughed. "I did so! Never swim when you're sick, dear friends," Blaze advised, laughing. "Let's go get some popcorn," Bailey suggested. "Let's rock, paper, clippers for it," Beth said. Moments later, Bailey was going upstairs with the popcorn. She looked in the room where the three sisters were, then gasped. She dropped the popcorn and raced upstairs.

She swung open the door and screamed in a pillow. "What is it?" her pals asked. "Our-our mothers..." Bailey gasped. "What about them?" Beth asked. "They're...they're..." Bailey gasped. "They're what?" Blaze demanded. "Flying!" Bailey said.

Author Note: Pooffoop1 say what? :)


	3. I have an idea

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 3

"What?" Beth and Blaze yelled together. "I-I was coming back h-here, then I looked in the living r-room. And-and...my mom was laughing with your moms...and they were, like, 2 ft. off the floor!" Bailey explained. "Come on!" Beth said, swinging open the door.

The three went down the steps and to their mothers. They all screamed. The trio _were _flying. The three sisters screamed, then bolted back down. "Girls, what are you..." Blossom began. "How are you doing that?" Beth yelled. "Well, we..." Buttercup stuttered. "We need to explain," Bubbles said. The six sat on the floor.

"Well, we weren't born like you were. We were made of sugar, spice, and everything nice," Blossom began. And so, the three mothers explained everything. "But why don't we have powers?" Blaze asked. "We don't know. We you were all born, we were worn down. We improved the police so crime wouldn't hurt you, then we stopped fighting. We were to old to fight, anyway. We were so eager to know you were all girls, so you could fight crime. But, you never could fly..." Bubbles said. "Or do heat rays..." Buttercup added. "Or anything. So we never told you to protect you," Blossom finished.

"Can't daddy make some Chemical X?" Beth asked her mother. "We've tried, dear," Blossom said gently. "You didn't tell us to _protect _us? Protect us from what, knowing the truth?" Blaze snapped. "Honey, we knew you would freak..." Buttercup said. "Whatever, mom! It would have been nice to know the truth! I thought we told each other everything!" Blaze yelled, running off. "Blaze..." Bailey said, running after her. "Guys!" Beth called, going after them. The trio looked at each other. They reminded themselves of each other when they were children.

About half an hour later, the trio came in. "I'm sorry, mom," Blaze said, hugging her mother. "It's okay. We're sorry for not telling you," Buttercup said. The six hugged. "Mom, why do we look the way we do? You three weren't normal, that's the only reason you look the way you do. But our siblings look normal, and we're normal, but we look like you," Bailey asked them. "I don't know," Bubbles replied, "that's why we were so sure you had the X."

The friends went to the basement as the sisters forgot their discussion. As they rummaged around, Bailey said, "I sure wish we had the X. We would make a great team." "Yeah. And we could be cool," Beth agreed. "Hey," Blaze said after a moment, "maybe we can." Beth and Bailey smiled as she told them her plan.

The next day, the three pals dressed and headed to town. They got some sewing stuff and sat on a hill in the park. Beth and Bailey sewed clothes as Blaze looked around the city. About half an hour later, Blaze ran to them. "Hey, some crooks are robbing a hotel! Let's go!" she said. "Just finished," Beth said, holding up a orange dress.

A few minutes later, the three were heading for the hotel that was being robbed. They each wore dresses like their moms wore when they were young, only the three wore orange, purple, and black dresses instead of pink, blue, and green. They burst into the hotel and yelled, "Not so fast, bad guys!" The robbers looked at them, then laughed.

"Okay, kids. Go play somewhere else," one said. They pointed their guns. "How about you make us?" Blaze spat. "Okay, we will!" another said. They started to shoot their guns. The girls dodged and ran to them. Finally, they were out of bullets. "NOW!" Beth yelled. They charged for them ,but the men grabbed their waists. They were carried to the top story and hung over the edge.

"No, no, no!" they screamed. "Yes, yes, yes!" the men laughed, letting go. Blaze grabbed the long curtain and snatched Bailey's hang. Bailey grabbed Beth's hand, and they hung, over 100 stories high. The men grabbed the curtain and cut it. _Rip. _The three scream as they fell. Then, something amazing happened.


	4. I did it

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 4

After about a 20ft drop, Beth thought back to her mother. _We were so eager when we saw you were all girls, so you could fight crime. But you never could fly. _Bailey's mom's words echoed in her head. She looked at her screaming friends, then looked at the ground. _This is it! _she thought. After 50ft, she narrowed her eyes. _No, _she thought, _this isn't it. I can't let those morons kill us! _She thought back to the laughter and guns. _They didn't hurt us, _she thought. She remembered how the moms had said they had no idea why they looked how they did.

"Guys, we _do _have the X!" she yelled. "We do?" Bailey asked. "We _have _to! Why else could we look how we do?" Beth pointed out. "But we can't fly!" Blaze reminded. "But we _have _to try! Have you two ever tried?" Beth reminded. "How _do_ you fly?" Bailey wondered. The three were about 25 stories from hitting the ground. Beth sucked in a breath and concentrated hard.

_I can fly. I WILL fly. I know I can fly...I know I can fly...I know I really, really can fly! Come on, I know and have to... _"FLY!" Beth blurted out. She had stopped falling, but nothing was around her or stopping her. "I can fly!" she yelled. She gasped at her friends, still plummeting. She tried to go to them, but she was wobbly and unsteady. She found herself in the hotel side in a moment. She steadied herself on the building, then aimed toward her pals. "In 3...2... go!" she yelled, pushing off. She rocketed to her friends. "Take my hand!" Beth yelled to Bailey. Bailey gripped her hand, and Beth looked at Blaze. "Take my hand!" she yelled. Blaze did, and Beth tried to stop.

They were about to hit the ground when they stopped. Beth sighed in relief, then set down her friends and fell to the sidewalk. The people gathered around in concern. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ran to their girls. "Girls, are you okay?" they gasped. Beth opened her eyes and looked at everybody. "I-I did it..." she smiled, laying down. "GIRLS!" they trio cried. Blaze muttered, "We're...just...worn...out." The trio picked up their children and walked to Bubbles' place.

When Bailey opened her eyes, she saw she was laying on her couch. Her friends were asleep beside her, and Dinah sighed in relief. "Bailey, what happened?" she asked, sitting beside her little sister. So, Bailey explained everything from the truth and Beth somehow stopping them from crashing. "Wow, Bailey. You're really lucky, and I'm so glad you guys are okay," Dinah said. The two hugged. Soon, Beth and Blaze woke up.

After everybody explained, the three mothers scolded their children. "Girls, you should have known better!" Bubbles said. "That was very dangerous and risky. You could have gotten yourselves killed!" Blossom said. "All of you, you're grounded for 2 weeks," Buttercup punished. Bailey ran off, crying. "Bailey!" Blaze called, going after her. "It's okay!" Beth called, running after them. The trio looked at each other. "Do you think we were too hard?" Blossom asked. "Yeah. I understand they just wanted to make us proud," Buttercup agreed, "let's go let them off the hook this time." She rose, but Bubbles stopped her. "Wait. They'll talk when they need to," Bubbles said.

In Bailey's room, Bailey was buried in Beth's arms, sobbing. Beth was holding her tightly, and Blaze had her arm around them both. Finally, Bailey was all good. "I hate this. We just wanted to help and we got grounded," Bailey sniffed. "I know. If we really _did _have the X, they would praise us," Blaze agreed. Beth remembered she had forgotten her short flight that saved them and not told their mom's. "Girls, I have to tell you something," she said. The two turned to her.

"Remember how I said we had to try to fly?" she asked. "Yeah," they said. "We can. The only thing they kept us from becoming a part of the ground was me catching you and stopping us," Beth told them. They gasped. "No way," Blaze breathed. Beth got on the floor and concentrated. She finally floated up. Bailey nearly fainted. "Come on, girls. We _do _have the X, and we just have to try. Come on, I know you can do it!" she encouraged. Bailey and Blaze looked at each other, then got on the floor.

"Close your eyes," Beth instructed. They did. "Okay. Now, you are flying. You can fly. You will be able to soar and kiss the clouds. You do have Chemical X. You can and will fly," Beth said as they concentrated. Bailey and Blaze suddenly lifted up. "Girls, look!" Beth cried in joy. The two gasped. They were flying! "We're...we're..." Bailey said, shaky. "Flying!" Blaze cried. The three wobbled and dropped as they floated and got their, um, flying legs. (?)

"This...is...so...COOL!" Bailey cried. They were still getting their bearings. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of it..." Blaze said, pushing off the wall. She crashed into the bookshelf. "Ow..." she moaned. "Hey, watch me!" Bailey said, flying backwards to flip in the air. She ended up upside down in the ceiling corner. "We need to help each other. Hold hands," Beth declared, holding out her hands.

The trio steadied themselves in the air as they held hands. "Let's fly left," Beth said. They did. "Now let's try the right," Bailey offered. They did. "Let's dip!" Blaze yelled, dipping. The other two screamed as they were swung upside down. Blaze turned to her friends. "Come on! Let loose, have fun!" she said. The two looked at each other, then let go.

The trio were soon flying all over the room, laughing and crashing into each other. "This is great! I thought flying could be only a dream!" Bailey giggled as she pushed off the wall. "Yeah! What else can we do?" Blaze wondered. They then heard the doorknob jiggle. "We'll find out later. We need to wait to show them," Beth whispered. The two nodded, and they dropped.

They had been making a bit of noise, so their mothers had come to see what was happening. "What's going on?" Buttercup asked as the door opened. The mothers gasped. The room was a _reck, _and the girls were standing in the middle. "Girls!" they barked. The trio went in front of their children and crossed their arms. "We are surprised at you three," Blossom barked. "What did we do?" the young girls asked in unison.

"A temper tantrum of this level is completely unacceptable," Bubbles scolded. "We _were _going to let you off the chain, but now you three are grounded for three mouths," Buttercup punished. "But we didn't have a temper tantrum!" they gasped. "Then what were you doing?" Blossom demanded.

"We were...we were..." they stammered. "Mm-hm. Now you're lying to us. Go stand in the corner," Bubbles snapped. The three went to a corner in the living room, mad, worried, and hurt. "Now what will we do?" Bailey sniffed, tears sliding down her face. "Now we're grounded. We can't go anywhere," Blaze sighed. "You know, I hate to say this, but we have to disobey," Beth sighed.

Bailey and Blaze gasped. "Listen you guys. It feels wrong, and it is, but we have to prove to them we can fight and we have the X and we were NOT having a temper tantrum. If we prove it, they would praise, trust us, and we would be let off the chain," Beth explained. "Okay. We'll sneak out tonight," Blaze whispered. "Meet me at town square," Bailey whispered. They smiled, even as they stood in time-out.

Author Note: Ohhhhh... good plan, eh? But three little girls + sneaking out when grounded=big no-no!


	5. Big no no but no big uh oh

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 5

When the stars twinkled above, Beth sat up in bed. Her parents were asleep, and the moon was full. It was time. (Spooky...) She slipped onto the ground and dressed in her orange dress, white tights, and black Mary Jane's. She put her hair in the flat ponytail, put in the white bow, and opened the window.

The young girl held onto the light-pole and slid to the grass below. The wind kissed her face as she made her way to town. She had a guilty feeling tug her and got nervous. She felt like eyes were watching her as she thought what would happen if she got caught. Grounded, time-out, yelling. She shuttered at the thought of that leather belt against her rear.

After what seemed like a million years, Beth was at town square. She didn't wait long until Bailey and Blaze came to her. They were just as nervous as she. "Come on, girls," Beth breathed. They held hands as they walked.

Finally, the bank alarm rang out. The same goons who dropped them earlier were robbing the bank. The three busted in. "Not so fast, bad guys!" they yelled. "Oh, you again?" one laughed. "This time we finish you," another said. The bullets fired, but they dodged again. The men lunged at them when they ran out.

"We have to fight!" Beth yelled. "But we don't know how to use our powers!" Blaze reminded. "You could have mentioned...AHHHHHH!" Beth screamed. The big man grabbed her and was sitting with her bent over his knee. She screamed as he spanked her. The second biggest snatched up Blaze and started to paddle her. The smaller than the other two but big man got Bailey.

He was about to spank when she turned red. One word for you: ANGRY. She yelled out in rage, then grabbed his shirt front. The man was thrown against the wall. Bailey then rammed the man who was spanking Blaze against the wall. Blaze moaned as she laid on the floor, rubbing her sore bottom. Bailey whipped to the man with Beth, and the man screamed.

He dropped Beth, grabbed his partners hands, then ran off, dragging them behind. Beth wailed as her rear throbbed. Bailey rubbed the red areas quickly (with the tights on, of course,) and squeezed. The areas were no longer sore. "Old trick," Bailey replied. They growled at the men speeding off in a car.

"Come on, girls. We have to teach those men some manners," Beth hissed. The trio looked at each other, then held hands. They breathed as they floated up. All the people gasped. "Come on. We can do it!" Bailey yelled. They high fived, then took off.

Their control was good as they went after the car. The men screamed when they saw them after them, flying. "Step on it!" the man who had, well, had Blaze yelled, "little bit's got an arm!" The men went faster, but the trio were hot on their tail.

"We're close enough, so now what?" Blaze asked. "We really should have practiced," Bailey sighed. "Hm. Let's see if we can lazar eye the car," Beth suggested. Six beams soon blew out the car. The men screamed, then ran. The trio grabbed them. Beth and Blaze looked at each other, then threw the men over a light pole. They proceeded to spank them.

Bailey did the same with her man. The men were soon in great pain. After that, the girls punched them and knocked them out. They threw the men into jail. The trio then noticed the crowd of shocked people, many in night clothes and robes, all of whom where staring. They then began to cheer.

"Nobody could ever stop The Whiplashes!" a police man said. "The name suites them," Blaze hissed. "Who are you? Where have you come from?" a lady asked. "Well, I'm Beth," Beth said. "I'm Bailey," Bailey said. "And I'm Blaze," Blaze said. Many people gasped.

"My mother told me told me of three little girls who saved Townsville long ago. The um, Powderpuff Girls," a little girl said. "It's Powerpuff, and we are the daughters of them," Beth beamed. The people were cheering and making a fuss in joy.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe!" they all yelled. "We did it!" Bailey cheered. The three hugged and cheered and laughed. "Girls?" three familiar voices yelled above the noise. Everybody fell quiet as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ran to their children. "Busted," Blaze muttered.


	6. Power up

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 6

The three mothers looked at their own flesh and blood in shock. They were _flying. _And they had just defeated the top criminals in the state. "Uh, hi, mom," Bailey said, nervous. "G-girls? You-you-you're..." Blossom stammered.

"Yes. And we're really sorry we..." Beth began. "No, girls," Bubbles interrupted, "we're sorry." "We should have believed you," Buttercup added. "You're perfect little angels," Blossom smiled. "We love you," they said in unison. The six hugged tightly.

"We can't believe it. You three can carry on the legacy after all, and you have powers!" Bubbles smiled. "We can help you train," Buttercup said. "And we'll find out your powers," Blossom added. "We're safe!" the people chanted more. "And so are we," Blaze smiled, "from punishment!" The girls nodded.

The next morning, the six were at Bubbles' place. Beth, Bailey, and Blaze were eager to start training in Professor's battle simulations. "Okay, Beth. You're first," Blossom said, sitting at the control booth. Beth went in. The area around her turned into a dark room. The door creaked open, and a small robot buzzed in. Beth rolled her eyes, then zapped it with her lazars. However, she didn't aim well and zapped herself. She wobbled as she tried to dodge the robot's beams, and ended up on the ground.

The scene faded as Blossom came in. She helped her daughter up and beckoned the others in. "We need to discover their powers first," she announced. The three sisters went to the power-proof room in Buttercup's house with their daughters.

"Let's see what you can do," Buttercup said into a microphone. The sisters were behind a thick glass as the three pals stood in the room. The trio flew up and looked at each other. "Battle each other," Buttercup advised. More looks. Then, Bailey rubbed her hands together. A power ball formed in her hands, and she threw it at Blaze.

Blaze fell to the ground. She fired her eye beams at her, and Beth screamed a super scream that sent them both to the floor. They looked at each other, then started to spin together. Beth was twistered into a wall. They discovered their powers all day. After Beth zapped her with her hands, Bailey flew high up. She went into space and aimed her straightened body toward Earth. She then zoomed at many miles an hour toward her pals. Her entire body turned into a multi-colored bullet. When she touched down, the area around her was all black and burned. There was soon a bright flash, and she was back to normal.

"Cool! I wanna' try!" Blaze laughed, flying up. "Me, too!" Beth agreed, flying up as well. However, they couldn't do it. "Wow! I have a special power!" Bailey giggled. "That makes me so ANGRY!" Blaze growled. All of a sudden, a green blaze formed around her. The green flame spread all over the place. Beth and Bailey were covered in soot and coughing. "Cool!" Blaze laughed. However, Beth and Bailey could do it as well. "Dang," Blaze snorted.

"Wow, I need to stretch," Beth said, stretching. She stretched very far up. "Cool!" Beth laughed. "Ah, ah, ah..." Blaze gasped, "ACHOO!" Fire blew out. "Sweet," she smiled. At dusk, the three had discovered what they could do. "This is so cool!" Blaze laughed, flying around. "Now, girls. We need to come up with moves and plans to defeat any evil that comes our way," Beth told her friends.

"Come on, then," Blaze shrugged, flying out. "But we need rest," Beth said. "She's right. You start tomorrow," Bubbles agreed. That night, Beth was restless. She was writing plans and typing. That next morning, she was grungy. She about fell asleep in the car, holding all the plans in a folder. "Up all night planning?" Blossom asked. Beth nodded. "I did that too. You'll wake up once you get going," Blossom promised.

It turns out she was right. The trio were practicing and making it all perfect. At the end of the day, they were feeling great. "Are we ready to fight crime?" Blaze asked. "Yea! I've never felt so alive!" Bailey agreed. "Yeah, she's right. Are we ready to be a team?" Beth agreed. The two nodded their heads.

"Well, I was the first to fly, so I'm the leader," Beth smiled. Blaze snorted. "From this day forth, I hear-by proclaim that Bailey, Blaze, and I are a team who fight crime. We will be loyal to each other and the world, and we will be friends forever. All who agrees and promises, say I," Beth announced as they had their hands on a contract she typed, "I!" "I," Bailey said. "I," Buttercup added. "So now, we are the second generation of The Powerpuff Girls!" they all said, smiling. They signed their names, then hugged. They were now a team.


	7. Ads are good, but evil son's are not

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 7

"Girls, I was thinking," Bailey said to her friends the next day, "how do we get the word of our crime fighting?" "We advertise," Blaze replied. "We could make posters," Beth elaborated. "Yeah! And hang them all over town!" Bailey agreed, "come over to my place after school."

Beth, for once, really didn't want to go to school. So much had happened that weekend, she felt like chilling for a few more days now. But, she hearted grades, so she walked with her friends to their school. When they got there, Spat picked up Bailey by the shirt.

"You got the lunch money?" she hissed. Bailey gulped, then looked at her friends. Beth nodded, and Blaze punched her fist into her palm. Bailey looked at Spat, then zapped her. Spat screamed as Bailey twirled her around and let her go far off. Beth and Blaze put their arms around her as they walked in the school.

After school, the three sat at Bailey's desk in her room, new markers, pens, and paper all around. "How about, 'Powerpuff Girls: The next in line. Bad guys beware?" Blaze suggested. "Then we could list all our powers, well, scatter them around the paper,"Beth added. "Then draw our pictures and put in cool colors, plus sign our names," Bailey finished. "Yea!" they yelled, setting to work.

After 25 posters were made, the trio went outside. Bailey strapped on her skates, then tossed 2 pairs to her friends. "Um, Bailey? I don't know how to, um, do it," Beth said. "Yeah. And I'm just a beginner," Blaze agreed. "Don't worry. I'll help you," Bailey assured. Moments later, Bailey had her arms around Beth and Blaze and they were rolling.

"Whoa, whoa..." Beth shook, "ow!" She had fallen upon her backside. "Come on, Beth. Get up," Bailey said, holding out her hand. Another minute later, Beth was wobbly on her skates. About an hour later, they had made it halfway to town. "Just fly," Bailey sighed as the two fell. In about 2 minutes, the trio were in town.

"Let's get posting," Beth instructed. The posters were soon all over town. But just as Bailey finished taping the last poster to a store, a tap came on her back. It was Spat, wet and angry. "I landed in a river, and now you're dead," she hissed, picking her up.

"You don't scare me, but I'll sure scare you," Bailey replied, punching her enemy in the chest. She was freed, and she let Spat have it. She punched, kicked, and bit her foe, and pulled her hair. Spat was soon in the E.R, but nobody had pity but her fish and her parents. Everybody, though, knew she deserved it.

Bailey was beaming. "Good job, kid," Blaze smiled, patting her on the back. They were soon flying back to Bailey's home. At the house, they talked. "I sure hope that we can be as good crime fighters as our mothers," Bailey said. "Yeah. If they're proud now, they'll beam at us everyday," Beth smiled. "I can't wait until we get real crime," Blaze grinned. "You don't think what we did Saturday was real crime?" Beth asked. "It was. But I mean real challenging stuff, like monsters or evil masterminds," Blaze explained.

"Remember that evil monkey dude Mrs. Blossom told us about?" Bailey giggled. "Yeah. I, Mojo Jojo, with my, blah, blah, blah, will...RULE THE WORLD! Yes, it will the world I am in control of, and on..." Beth laughed. "And on," Bailey chorused. "And on," Blaze finished. They laughed very hard. However, something was happening that was not very funny to anybody.

"Ah, yes. Finally, the next generation of those Powerpuff Girls has been taken," a cold and evil voice said. It was evil monkey man, Mojo Jojo. He was older, and he couldn't go do evil like he once could. But once evil, always evil. And he wasn't letting his legend die. He faced to a figure, who was blowing up trees. "Are you ready, my son?" he asked.

Mojo never got married, but when the girls had children, he made a machine to copy his deoxyribonucleic acid, (DNA,) and made an evil son of his own. As Beth, Bailey, and Blaze grew up, so did Mojo's son, who was also 6. (Young adult monkey man.) His name was Oh-no Jojo, or ON.

"Yes, my father," ON replied, cracking his knuckles. "You set out tomorrow. The next generation will not last long," Mojo chuckled.

Author Note: Uh-oh! Oh-no Jojo is about to do a big no-no! Updating will happen soon, so review!


	8. Evil monkey man is a piece of cake

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 8

Early the next morning, Beth was peppier than the past day. She skipped to school with Bailey as Blaze skate boarded. All of a sudden, a loud crash made them all fall. A HUGE robot was destroying Townsville. "Let's go, girls," Blaze grinned, flying up. The trio took off for it.

Controlling the robot was none other than ON. "Ah, yes. Powerpuff Girls. I am the son of Mojo Jojo," ON said into the microphone. The girls gasped. "Well, you will be no match for..." Beth began, but ON pulled a lever and they were knocked to the ground by a huge boxing glove. "How rude!" Beth huffed. "I say we go teach him some manors," Blaze growled, bolting toward him.

She rammed him into a building. Beth and Bailey followed up by twisting in a spiral together and shorting out the system. Blaze rubbed a feather under her nose, then sneezed fire onto ON. ON wasn't giving up, though. He grabbed Bailey and swung her into Beth and Blaze. They fell, and he would have thrown Bailey, but she bit his hand. Beating him was a piece of cake when Beth and Blaze got up.

"I'll bet his dad was that easy," Blaze snickered as they dropped ON into jail. They laughed as they flew off. ON wanted revenge, but he was locked up for now. The trio, in the meantime, were practicing their powers. "I wonder what we can do as a team," Blaze said. "Let's see," Beth offered. They saw they could do The Atomic Twister, Furious Flaming Feline, Mega Blast, Razzle Dazzle, Team Bond, the bombing thing with Beth's bow, the multiplying thing, a triple eye-beam attack, and Ball of Doom.

"Now what?" Blaze wondered. "Tag! Your it!" Bailey giggled, tagging Blaze and flying off. The three zipped all around the training room. Bailey went so fast, she turned into a flaming purple streak. Beth turned into a flaming orange streak, and Blaze turned into a flaming black streak. When the three collided, they became one huge flaming streak of purple. The flames, when they moved north quickly, flew off them and caused a big BOOM.

When the smoke cleared, it was black in the northern part of the room. "Wow. That was cool," Bailey breathed. "That's new. We can call it Blaze Haze," Beth smiled. "I wonder if we can do flips as we float and it'll do anything," Blaze wondered. When they tried, they became bright rings of their color. They joined while in motion in the symbol of the Olympics, and a bright power flash flew out. They decided to call in 3 Ring Bang. "Hey, I bet hand power beams and Blaze's fire breath could do something," Beth said. She sent orange beams towards Blaze. "AH-CHOO!" Blaze breathed, sending fire toward the beams. When they collided, they overlapped. Bailey then thought about Blossom, then blew out. Ice breath! When that hit their power, it all formed into a cross. When thrown, it blew up. Thus, the move Compass Doom was born.

They giggled and hugged. "Girls!" Bubbles yelled from in the attic. The trio flew to her. She was holding a dusty red phone. "Girls, this is our old hotline. Mayor had an one, and we have another one somewhere. All Mayor had to do was pick it up and we came," Bubbles explained, dusting it. "Cool! Can we use it?" Blaze asked. "Maybe Professor can make another one. Come on," Bubbles smiled. Soon, a new hotline was gleaming. Instead of red, though, it was blue. None the less, there were four of them. "Let's show them to our mayor," Beth said, taking off. Her friends followed.

The new mayor was Ms. Bellum's, or Mrs. Bellum's, son. Mayor was retired now, so he resided in a nursing home. The new mayor was tall, muscular, responsible, and smart. Townsville loved him. His name was Mr. Bill. The girls flew in. "Ah, the next generation of The Powerpuff Girls. I saw your sign," Mr. B said, pleased. "We have something for you. A hotline, so you can call each of us if needed," Blaze announced, putting it on the desk. Beth pointed to a orange button. "If you want me, press this one," she said. Bailey pointed to her purple button. "If you want me, press this one," she said. Blaze pointed to a black button. "If you want me, press this one," she said. "Very well. Thank you, girls," he smiled.

As the three flew back, Bailey giggled. "He's cute," she whispered. "That black hair is so smooth and his beard is so slick," Beth agreed. The two giggled as Blaze gagged. "We should ask our mothers about all their villains, in case there's a next generation of him or her we have to face," Beth said, calmer. So, that's just what they did. When the day was over, Beth had drawn up many plans with her friends. "Alright, tiger. Let's go home," Buttercup said, picking up Blaze. "Come on, honey. We need to get home," Blossom told Beth. "Bye!" the trio called, waving.

That night, Bailey was restless. She kept thinking about that guy called Fuzzy Lumpkins. _Boy, _she thought, _I sure hope there's not a next generation of that guy. _She didn't get her wish.

Deep in the woods, Fuzzy Lumpkins was old. But he was proud of his son, Muzzy. Muzzy was just like his father. He didn't share, was greedy, and played a mean banjo. The only difference was he was green and didn't like girls. Other than that, he was just like his dad. "Ready to go claim us some more property?" Fuzzy asked his son. "Boy, howdy," Muzzy chuckled, cleaning his 'boom stick.'

Author Note: Dun-dun-dun...DUN!


	9. 3 in a row, but easy

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 9

Author Note: Hello, whoever is reading this! ;). I should have mentioned earlier I don't own Powerpuff Girls or any villains. (That's Craig McCracken.) But, I _do _own the offspring of any of them, including Beth, Bailey, and Blaze. :)

About 5:30am, Bailey's hotline rang. She reached over and mumbled, "Yes, Mr. Bill?" "Bailey! Some green dude is yelling and shooting at everybody. Save u-AUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Mr. Bill screamed. Bailey shot up and said, "We'll be right there!" She pressed the orange button, explained, then pressed the black button and explained. Soon, The Powerpuff Girls were flying high.

In Townsville, people were screaming and running. Muzzy was yelling, "Get off! This is _my _property!" "Your property? This is Mr. Bill's property!" Beth yelled, floating in front of him. Blaze and Bailey joined. "Not anymore!" Muzzy replied, aiming his gun. The trio punched him at the same time, sending him back. Muzzy shot at them rapidly, but they eye-beamed him. He was finally fried and un-conscience.

"That was easy," Blaze said. "Come on," Beth said, "we've got to get to school." They took off. After they set another hotline on a table, they sat down at their table. Their teacher, Mr. Jeans, (Mrs. Keane's son,) began the lesson. Just then, the door swung open. Princess Morebucks, all grown and pretty and rich, strutted in. A little girl the girls age strutted beside her. This was her daughter, Chelsea. Chelsea was spoiled and rotten, also high in fashion. She wore a white blouse with a bow, a light blue skirt, her red hair was in a ponytail, and she had make-up on with red high tops.

Princess talked to Mr. Jeans, and moments later, Chelsea was sitting in the table to the left of the girls, alone. Bailey flew over to Mr. Jeans when Princess was gone, whispered to him, whispered to her pals, then moved beside Chelsea. "Hi, Chelsea. I'm Bailey, and I'm the next generation of The Powerpuff Girls," Bailey smiled. "The Powerpuff Girls? Ugh, why are near me? My mother told me _all _about you rats," Chelsea spat, moving away.

Bailey moved back to her table, tears slipping. Blaze and Chelsea argued over that. Beth comforted her friend. "Why do you not like us?" Bailey asked Chelsea after school. "My mom wanted to be a Powerpuff, but your moms didn't let her for no reason," Chelsea huffed. "Well, your mom was mean. Maybe if you weren't so mean, you could be one of us," Bailey offered. "NO! I don't want to be a Powerpuff, that was just my mom. I don't like you poor rats at all, so back off!" Chelsea huffed, shoving Bailey away. She pressed a button on her watch, and super armor surrounded her.

Chelsea hurt on Bailey, Beth, and Blaze. Bailey growled, then zapped her new enemy. Beth and Blaze settled back as the two fought hard. Bailey won, of course. "I will be back!" Chelsea yelled as she was driven to jail. "Way to go, Bailey!" Beth said, hugging her friend. "You kick butt!" Blaze said, joining the hug.

"Ah, yes. The next generation. Finally," an evil voice hissed. It was...HIM. (Eeep!) He was older, so he had created another like him. One thing, though. It was a _girl. _But her heart was full of evil, and she was even more evil than HIM himself. Her long, jagged dress was black, her skin was red, and she had claws. She looked like her father, but her hair was a flaming purple and long. She had a black crown, and her name was so evil, she was known as...HER.

HIM turned to his daughter. "I am ready," she hissed, vanishing. HIM watched from his Powerpuff TV as the girls gasped at HER. "Who-who a-are you?" Beth asked, trembling. "Your worst nightmare," she hissed, zapping them. They screamed in pain for a time. Fried, they fell. "My name is HER, and I will destroy you," she chuckled. Beth and Bailey were too weak, but Blaze growled and shot up.

She rammed into the evillest of evil and zapped HER. It was an epic battle, and Blaze was weaker now. HER was about to zap her and kill, but Beth and Bailey were up and zapping her. Together, the trio beat her. "Oh, lucky first time, you bug eyed creeps. But I _will _return, and I _will _destroy you," HER said, weak, "so watch your back." With that, she melted into the air. They shivered, then fell over.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were soon carrying their children home. They bathed them, got them into their nighties, and tucked them in. "Nothing will stop them. They beat the ultimata evil!" Bubbles beamed as the three mothers talked on the phone. "Yes. I just hope that _they _don't return," Blossom shivered. "They better not. If they kill them, I will beat them so hard, they cry," Buttercup snorted. _They _were The Rowdyruff Boys, who got to old to do evil. Meanwhile, at an old house, a voice said, "Ah, how I enjoy crushing hope." It was Brick.

Author Note: Oh, no!


	10. Rowdyruff Boys: The next generation

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 10

Brick was the Powerpuff moms age, (duh,) and still just as evil. He and his brothers, Boomer and Butch, lived in a old mansion. But they weren't alone. They met some evil girls, married, and had kids. (Gasp!)

Brick's 6-year-old boy was smart, but mean. He had a spiky, dirty black mullet and he was a dark orange signature color. He wore a dirty dark orange hat backwards, and he wore glasses. But he was tough and gross. He also wore black pants and shoes. His name was Bang.

Butch's 6-year-old boy was all tough. His hair was dirty and blonde, and it was spiked down. His signature color was brown. He liked to wrestle with his room mate, Bang, and never cried. His name was Blast.

Boomer had a_ 7_-year-old boy_. _He was pretty sensitive, but he was strong and enjoyed fighting. His orange hair was filthy and spikedto the sides, and his signature color was dark purple. His name was Blare.

They all didn't have fingers, toes, stick out hands, feet, ears, or noses, and their eyes were big. But they knew they had X, and they had waited for a time, training, for their counter parts to figure it all out. "Finally," they mumbled, high fiving. Bang said, "Those three don't stand a chance."

Late the next morning, a crash sounded outside. Sure enough, the hotline buzzed, and the trio flew to the scene. They gasped at the boys. "Who are you guys?" Beth asked. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we want to fight!" Bang replied. They blasted the girls into the hotel nearby. They stood there, laughing, but were shocked when Blaze rammed into Blast and kicked his shoulders and legs. Bang and Blare zapped her, but Beth and Bailey knocked them into the dock.

"Hey, what's wrong with you girls? You're supposed to start cryin' when we hit cha'," Bang asked. (Hm. I wonder where we've heard that before.) "What are you guys, new?" Beth asked. (Seems familiar...) "Yeah. We're the Powerpuff Girls!" Bailey added. "And it takes a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to make us cry," Blaze growled. (Oh, yeah! The original episode!) "Well, then. You won't beat Bang, Blast, and I!" Blare said, proud. Bang hit him, then took off for the girls.

The battle was epic. But, much like the first generation, they were evenly matched. "This is getting us nowhere," Blaze huffed. "Let's use teamwork!" Bailey suggested. "Yeah," Beth agreed, flying up, "Powerpuff form..." "Furious..." Blaze joined, flying diagonally in front of her. "Flaming..." Bailey added, flying diagonally the other way in front of Beth. "Feline!" Beth finished. They flew high up and rocketed to Earth. Their flames formed into a cat form that sent the boys into the pavement.

"Rowdyruff Form: Thunder Clap!" Bang growled. The boys huddled and started to clap in a beat. The clapping got louder and harder, and finally they turned quickly to the girls and released the booms. The girls fell into the river. "Compass Doom!" Blaze yelled. They kept this stuff up until they were all worn out.

"What will we do? They're going to beat us," Bailey asked. They pondered this for a while. "I've got an idea!" Beth finally said. She whispered it to her friends, and Bailey said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Yeah. Come on," Beth assured. "Na, na, na-na, na! Catch u-us!" Beth and Bailey said together. They took off. Blast and Blare took after them, but Bang knew the trick.

Blaze, not noticing, went after them from an angle. She took in a huge breath, and blew. Fire burned out Blare and Blast. She smiled as they fell, but Bang was furious. He let it all out on Blaze. She fell to the ground. "Blaze!" Beth and Bailey cried. They growled at Bang, then it was so _on. _

After a flury of power, Beth fell, un-conscience. Bailey looked at Bang, wary. She was going to have to battle the smartest and most powerful Rowdyruff on her own. But she didn't show her fear. They battled hard, and Bailey was totally weak, but Bang was on strong. _What am I going to do? _she wondered. She then got an idea.

When Bang hit her, she fell on purpose. She got on her knees when he landed and started to wail. She made tears come from those eyes. Bang was laughing really hard at her. "What a baby!" he gasped. She then stopped the tears and blew out hard. Ice froze Bang. She then broke the ice and let it all out. "How's this for a baby?" she asked, throwing him to the road. He was un-conscience. She couldn't believe it. She did it!

Or so she thought. Bang had faked it. He knocked her out, then lined up the girl in a triangle. When his friends woke up, he whispered to them and they backed up. Bailey, Beth, and Blaze looked at them and gasped. The boys rammed into them a once, and they were down. The boys let it all out, and the girls were on the edge. They finally collapsed. The boys laughed as the people cried.

"That takes care of them," Blare said. "Let's go tell our dad's," Blast chuckled, flying off with the other two. The people were crying hard. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup zoomed to their children. They were crying now. "Girls, I have an idea," Blossom said suddenly. The other two agreed, so they gathered around. They zapped the girls with all of their Chemical X, and when they were done, they were relived when they began to glow. They were alive!

Everybody was cheering and clapping. The mothers held their girls close. "We're sorry we lost," Bailey bawled. "It's okay, it's okay. We lost the first time, too. But let me tell you how we won," Bubbles said. Beth and Bailey were soon giggling and Blaze was gagging.

"They won't explode, but they'll plot revenge. By then, though, you'll be ready," Blossom added. "Come on, girls. Let's go get 'em!" Beth giggled, taking off with them. "Good luck, girls!" the trio called.

The boys were surprised at the girls living. "What the..." they began, but their dads gasped. "Run, boys," Boomer said. "Why?" Blare asked. "RUN!" Butch demanded. The boys took off, and the girls caught them and kissed them. "COOTIES!" the boys screamed, fleeing. "We'll be back..." Bang said, leaving.

"Hooray!" Blaze cheered, hugging her friends. Victory!

Author Note: Yea! Review, and I update soon. :)


	11. I X work

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 11

"We won! We won! We shot the B. B gun! They lost! They lost! They ate tomato sauce!" the trio chanted as they entered Buttercup's home. "Dog pile!" Trace yelled. When that was over, Blossom called the girls into Buttercup's room.

"Girls, when we revived you, we used all of our Chemical X. We're powerless, so you have to be careful," Blossom explained. The girls gasped. "We're so sorry," they said, bowing their heads. "That's okay. We'll be fine," Bubbles assured, hugging them with her sisters. The girls couldn't help but cry.

When they were done, Beth called a secret Powerpuff meeting. "Girls, our mothers have never lived without their Chemical X. We have to give it back," Beth declared. "But how? We need our X," Bailey asked. "We could make some," Blaze suggested. "But how?" Beth asked. "We can ask Professor," Bailey said. "Yea!" they yelled, taking off.

At the nursing home, Professor was pleased to see his daughter's daughters. "How can I help you?" he asked. "We need the recipe for Chemical X," Bailey said. They explained, and Professor nodded. "I can give it to you, but you have to pay for it," he said. "We're saving up," Beth explained. "Then you'll work here," Professor declared. "Okay," they moaned.

The next day, they were in nurses outfits and caps, carrying food to old people. "This is torture," Blaze moaned at lunch break. "And we have to keep it up for 11 more weeks!" Bailey wailed. "Listen, you two. We need to. Think about our mothers," Beth reminded.

They were on the 3rd week when ON started attacking the city. They were about to take off when old people moaned for food or milk. They sighed, then left the city to tend to them.

For days this went on. Finally, when ON attacked, Blaze screamed in anger. "We're talking to Professor for a break," she declared, pulling her pals to his room. But Professor was not there. They looked at the gown and fake beard and makers, then narrowed their eyes. It had been ON the whole time. "Girls?" a voice said. The _real_ Professor was happy to see them. "We'll visit in a minute. We have a evil monkey to get revenge on," Beth said, taking off.

When ON was good and beat up, he was dropped off in jail. The girls gave up being nurses and visited Professor. "Why was ON pretending to be me?" he asked. "I figure he wanted to wear us out so we couldn't fight after a time. In the meantime, he knew we couldn't leave the nursing home to get him," Beth elaborated.

"Ah, Beth. You're so smart, just like Blossom," Professor nodded. Bailey giggled and smiled. "And you're so cute and bubbly, just like Bubbles," Professor smiled. Just then, Professor waved at a bee. Blaze zapped it with her eye beams. "And you're so tough, just like Buttercup," he chuckled. "We were wondering, Professor, if you still had the recipe for Chemical X," Beth said. "Why, yes. I'll make some, but why?" he asked. The girls explained about the boys. Professor nodded, then made some Chemical X.

"Thank you, Professor. Bye!" Beth and Blaze said together, flying off. "Thank you, grandpa," Bailey said, kissing his cheek, "bye." She flew off, leaving Professor with a smile.

"What is it?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked together. The girls had put the X in a box and wrapped it. "We made you something special," the girls giggled. Their mothers opened it, expecting a glue picture or a coupon. But they were overjoyed to see Chemical X. After the trio explained, they were hugged and kissed.

"To celebrate, let's go out to eat," Bubbles said. As the six flew, a HUGE monster attacked the city. The Powerpuff Girls flew into action, but then stopped. "Mom, come on. Help us fight," they yelled together. "Just once!" they yelled to the city. The mothers smiled, then fought until they were to tired. Their girls took care of it quickly after them. The six hugged. Super powered family love!


	12. SISTER?

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 12

Meanwhile, The Rowdyruff Boys were trying to plan out revenge. "I've got nothing!" Blast grunted. Just then, Boomer screamed and ran in. "What is it, dad?" Blare asked. "Y-you're mother is pregnant!" he gasped. The three gasped. "Please tell me it's a boy," Blare said. "Blare, you're going to have a little sister," he wailed. Blare fainted with his friends.

Later, Blare barged into Beth's house, stressed. "What do you want?" Blaze hissed, flying up with her friends. "I don't know _how _you're going to kill me after I say this," Blare said, "but I need your help." The girls were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. Blaze laughed so hard, she fell upon the couch. Beth and Bailey hugged each other and gripped tightly, needing support.

Blare grunted and sighed. "Fine," he muttered, turning his back. "What do you need help with?" Blaze gasped. "I'm getting a sister. I thought you could take her when she came. That way, I don't have a sister and you have help," he replied. "You're getting a sister?" the trio said. They were silent for a brief moment, then Blaze and Beth started to hold each other and laugh. But Bailey flew over to her male counterpart.

"Why don't you want a sister?" she asked. "Girls are weak, ditsy, and have cooties. She'd never fit in with us, and I would never hear the end of it," Blare said, looking away. He felt tears in his dark purple eyes. "Blare, it's okay. With you as a brother, she'll be tough Any sister of you and any daughter of Boomer won't have cooties or be weak," Bailey advised. "Are you sure?" Blare asked. "Of course," she nodded, leaning in and whispering, "and you'll have an extra member against us."

That perked him up! Blare wiped his eyes and flew up. "Later, losers!" he called, zooming off. That night, Bailey woke up to the hotline. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Powerpuff hotline, Bailey speaking," she yawned. "Hi, Bailey," a voice said. Bailey nearly dropped the phone. It was Blare!

"What do you want?" she asked. "Thanks for the, uh, advice. You losers are going DOWN," he said. Bailey smiled. "Whatever. Go-I mean, _bad _night, pimple face," she said. "Horrible night, powder heart," Blare replied. Bailey giggled, then set the phone down. "What is it?" Bubbles asked, walking to the door, her hair tangled and her nightgown wrinkled.

"The bank. There's just one guy, so I'll take care of it," Bailey said, changing and flying off. She decided to scan the city, and it turns out there _was _a robber at the bank, which she took care of. She noticed a dark purple streak, and smiled. Blare was bad, but he wasn't half bad...for a boy.

Months passed, and it was pretty hum-drum for the girls and boys. It was a very lazy afternoon, one day, but it turned into a crazy chase with diapers, powder, laughs, and yelling.

Blaze and Beth were playing a video game, and Bailey was asleep. All of a sudden, something crashed through the ceiling and landed on the couch beside Bailey. Bailey shot up, couched, waved the air, and looked. It was Blast! "What are you..." Beth began, but Blast said, "Can't talk. I have to get clothes on that twerp!" "What twerp?" Blaze asked. "Blare's sister!" he growled, "she hates me!" "What's not to hate?" Blaze asked. "He has her now?" Bailey asked. "She was born a few weeks ago," Blast shrugged. Just then, Bang crashed in as well.

"Girls, you're going to kill us, but HELP US!" he said. "Why should we?" Beth demanded. "Because that little bawl of power is destroying Townsville!" Bang said. "Fine. What do we need to do?" Beth sighed. "Get a diaper and clothes on her, and get her asleep!" Blast said, flying up. The five blasted off, they each carrying clothes and diapers and diaper cream and such.

Blaze's sister was quite powerful. Her signature color was red, and her hair was jet black and silky. She was zooming all around Townsville, breaking stuff and going crazy. She was laughing as she did so. The five arrived to see Blare cornering his little sis. "Now, please hold still so I can dress you," he said, taking a step to her. She shrieked with laughter, then kicked him in a place that should never be kicked. He hunched over, and she threw him toward his pals.

Bang and Blast caught him, and she flew away. She was smarter than the average baby, and was quite tall. She, having super powers, had the same features as the boys. But she didn't have complete control over her powers, and was full of energy.

"Well, I know we can't catch her alone. We have to...to..." Blaze said, hesitating to say it. "Work together," Blaze muttered. The boys nodded, even though they hated the thought. "Okay. Which one of us is the fastest?" Beth asked. Blast raised his hand. "Who's the strongest?' she asked. Bang nodded. "Who can put clothes on a squirming body?" she asked. Blare nodded. "Who can change diapers?" Beth asked. Nobody else objected to Blaze doing it. "I can keep her still," Beth said, turning to Bailey, "can you sing?" Bailey nodded.

"Here's the plan: Blast, you and Bang go find her. Blast, trap her when you do, and Bang, you'll hold her. Blare, you'll stand by with clothes. Blaze will put on the diaper, and Blare will put on her clothes. Then I will get her in a bed, and Bailey will lure her to sleep with a lullaby. Got it?" Beth said. Everybody nodded, then got their needed items. "GO!" Beth and Bang yelled in unison. They split.

Bang and Blast were flying high together, scanning. "There!' Bang said, pointing to a red streak. Blast cornered her, and Bang held her tight. "HERE!" they yelled. Blaze and Blare zoomed to them. Blaze got on the diaper somehow, and Blare yanked the clothes on his sister. She was crabby now. Beth came, and Bang put her in a bed. Beth tucked her him with tight covers and power-proof chains. Bailey floated in, and the other five closed the door, but listened through the wood.

Bailey sat on the bed, and the little girl started to bawl and scream. "You've had a big day, full of play, now in bed, you la-ay. Go to sleep, go sleep, go to sleep little...Blare's sister. Go to sleep, go to sleep, or..." she sang softly, then jumped up, grabbed a loud guitar, and played it loud and harsh. "I"LL RUN YOU OVER WITH MY JEEP!" she yelled, getting her face. "GO TO...SLEEP!" she yelled.

Beth, Blaze, Bang, Blare, and Blast were all shocked. Where did _that _come from? They asked just that when she floated out. "Well, she's different than other babies. Loudness lured her to sleep," Bailey said, pointing. Sure enough, Blare's sis was fast asleep. They shut the door and went outside.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Bang muttered. Blast and Blare nodded, blushing. "Whatever," Blaze said, red now and flying off. "See you, suckers!" Beth added, zooming off. "Good luck," Bailey muttered, pecking Blare and flying off. Bang and Blast about died of laughter, but Blare cared not. He needed her luck.

And little did the girls know, they were soon going to need the boys to return the favor.

Author Note: Ohhhh, what can it be?


	13. It's coming, ready or not

Powerpuff Girls: The next in line 14

"Cleaning, cleaning, how I love cleaning..." Bailey sang, folding the laundry. She then heard a loud scream. Just as she was about to take off, Bubbles rushed in. She seemed happy, shocked, and dizzy at the same time. "Bailey! Girlfriend, your going to have a baby sister!" she gasped.

Bailey stared at her mother for a minute, then screamed, "GIRLS!" In a streak of purple, she was gone. Bubbles sat on the big freezer in the room and caught her breath. This was crazy, and now her little girl had to face Blare's wicked sister, whom they had named Brenda.

"No way!" Beth and Blaze said. "Yes, way! Oh, this is too much,"Bailey said, shaking. "What do you mean?" Blaze asked. "I mean, my baby sister is going to battle Brenda," Bailey wailed. "Oh, no. Don't worry, though. With a sister like you, and us of course, she'll be _so _ready, Brenda won't know what hit her," Beth said. "Yeah. And besides, maybe she isn't Brenda's counterpart. Maybe it just happened," Blaze chimed. "I dout that, but I guess you're right about being ready. I can't help but being scared. Who knows what she'd do?" Bailey nodded, gazing out the window.

Months pasted, and Bailey was fixing up the nursery, counting the days until her sis, and worrying. Finally, the big day came. The family of four sat in the waiting room, waiting. And waiting. And _waiting. _Finally, the day had come and gone. Bailey was confused, disappointed, and relieved. "We should stay here in case. Dinah, you go get us food. Bailey, it's time for your bedtime," Bailey's father said.

"But I'm not in my bed," Bailey said. "Which is why I have an idea," he replied. He took her jacket, folded it, and laid his jacket with the 'pillow' on an empty couch. "Ta-da!" he said. She laid down and closed her purple eyes.

She woke up to screaming and heaving breathing. Bubbles was breathing hard and screaming in pain. Her father was yelling, "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Dinah was trying to sooth Bubbles, and all of a sudden people were running everywhere and taking Bubbles into a room. Her father bolted in, and Dinah noticed her sister being awake. She sat beside her, and Bailey crawled into her big sisters lap. Dinah stroked her hair, and they were silent for such a time. Finally, they were beckoned inside.

Their father was smiling, proud, in a chair, and Bubbles was upright in her bed, holding a small pink blanket. "Come in, come in," she whispered. Bailey peered in the blanket, and a face peeked out at her. Huge pink eyes blinked at her, and the baby smiled at her.

Bailey took her little sister in her arms, then smiled back. The baby snuggled into her big sister's chest, and her heart melted. "What's her name?" she asked. "I don't know. What do you think?" Bubbles smiled. "Her name..." Bailey said, thinking. "Bonnie," she finally decided. "I think it's a fine name," Bubbles smiled. They all nodded, and Bonnie squeaked.

A few weeks later, Beth, Bailey, and Blaze were gazing at Bonnie in her crib. She had the body of them, so they were eager to know if she had the X. "Well, we have to do it sometime," Blaze said. Bailey picked her sister up and held her close. "What if she doesn't have the X?" Beth wondered. "It'll be okay...I hope," Blaze muttered. Bailey sighed, then flew up, gulped, then dropped her sis.

Bonnie squealed, then stopped. She flew up in the air and clung to Bailey. Beth was relived, Blaze was open-mouthed, and Bailey was still. "Well, that proves it," Blaze finally said. "Bonnie is Brenda's counterpart," Beth added. They stared at a still Bailey. "Bailey?" Blaze asked. "Are you okay?" Beth asked. Bailey looked at her friends and sister, then smiled.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm happy for her, and she's happy, so I'm happy." Bonnie then flew out of her arms and floated around. Just then, a hornet landed on Blaze. She froze. She _hated _bugs. Bonnie smiled, then zapped it with her eye-beams. "Good aim," Blaze said. "Yeah," Beth agreed. "Now I know," Bailey said, taking her little sister in a hug, "that she's going to be an awesome Powerpuff and nothing will hurt her."

Author Note: Well, now a corn-ball. But, review, and I'll update SOON. :)


	14. Battle it out

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 15

Author Note: Hi! Listen, I know that Brenda needs a _male _counterpart. But I now realize it, so it will be fixed later. I've got new ideas, so have no fear. In the meantime, enjoy!

"This is where we live, Bonnie," Bubbles said. Bubbles and Bailey were taking a walk/fly with Bonnie. Bonnie squeaked in delight as a butterfly flew by her, then gasped. The video store exploded. Out of the dust rose the Rowdyruff Boys, now with Brenda. Brenda had no problem on being called a boy, because she was just as tough as one.

"Not now. It's such a nice day," Bubbles said. Bailey sighed, then said, "Now or never." She flew off, then returned moments later with her friends. Bailey picked up Bonnie, then flew to the four. "Not so fast," Beth said. "Rowdyruff," Blaze chorused. "Boys," Bailey finished. "Powerpuff's!" Bang growled. Brenda then looked at Bonnie. "_That _is my counterpart?" she said. She started to laugh, and Bonnie blinked in confusion.

Beth quickly explained it, and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She then struggled out of her big sister's arms and glared at Brenda, who was still laughing. "Knock it off!" she yelled. Brenda stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. "O, yeah? Why don't you make me?" she said, grabbing Bonnie's dress front. "I will!" Bonnie said, kicking her counterpart in the gut.

Brenda growled, and, in a flury of pink and red, the two fought each other. The other six watched as they fought. After quite a time, Brenda grabbed Bonnie's braid and swung her around and around. Finally, she let go and Bonnie crashed into a store. Though sore, Bonnie got up and shot her eye-beams at Brenda.

They were finally to tired to fight. Bonnie collapsed onto the pavement, and Brenda fell onto a car. Both were now asleep. Bailey put her sis in her stroller, and Blare put his sis to the side. The six started to fight. As they did that, Bonnie and Brenda woke up.

"Brenda?" Bonnie said. "What?" "Shouldn't we have male counterparts?" "Yeah, I think so.""Why are we fighting then?" The two looked at each other, then flew to the six. "HEY!" they yelled. The six stopped and stared. "We need male counterparts!" they announced. The six then realized they were right.

"Then why was Bonnie born?" Blaze asked. "And why was Brenda born?" Blare wondered. They finally decided they would get their male counterparts. After that, the boys and Brenda left the stuff they stole and they parted.

"I wonder which one of us is getting a brother," Bailey said. "I hope it's not me. I have _enough _brothers," Blaze said. "Bonnie's all I need," Bailey added. "Then I guess it'll be me," Beth said, eager. She had always wanted a sibling. Sure enough, she was right.

Blossom got pregnant, and Bang's mother got pregnant. Soon the big day for Beth was a day away. Bang's mom had already had their boy, so Beth was eager as she went to bed that night. She was fast asleep when Blossom screamed.

Author Note: Dun-dun-dun!


	15. Grief and laughter

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 16

Beth shot up from bed and rushed to Blossom. She screamed in horror. Bang's brother, whom they had named Bret, was trying to kidnap Blossom! "You can't take my mother!" Beth said. "I don't want her. I want your brother!" Bret said, "with him, we will be more powerful and we will defeat you!" "That's your teammate's counterpart!" Beth said. "I don't care. Were going to destroy him early on," Bret explained.

"Not today," Beth hissed. She, in a burst of orange, hurt Bret badly. He let go of Blossom and fell onto the floor. Beth picked him up and threw him in the window of the boy's home. When she returned, she heard another scream from Blossom. Her brother was coming!

She wasted no time at all picking up her mom and her dad and flying to the doctor. She sat alone in the waiting room, worried. Finally, the doc came in. _Oh boy! My brother's here! _she thought. But the doctor looked sad and depressed. "What's wrong?" Beth asked. "Beth, dear. Your brother is dead," he said. Beth gasped. How could this be?

Inside the hospital room, both her parents were crying hard, and Blossom held a small gray blanket. Beth floated to the blanket, then looked inside. There lay her baby brother, dead and limp. Her eyes filled with tears, and she took him in her arms.

She vowed to murder Bret. _He must have shaken him to much, _she thought. They were all crying hard, and Beth held her lifeless brother close. And that's when Beth heard her brother's beat.

She gasped. He was alive! Barely alive, but alive! "He's alive! We can save him!" she said. All of a sudden, people were running around everywhere and Beth was pushed out. She paced for a long time and worried. Finally, Blossom and Beth's dad, (I say Beth's dad because I can't remember his name. Let's face it, it's been a long time since Chapter 1,) came in, wearing smiles.

"Is he...alive?" Beth asked. They nodded, then revealed te gray blanket. Beth cheered and cried in joy and danced. She then took her brother in her arms and smiled at him. His gray eyes fluttered open, and he smiled back. He had black hair, like her. He was perfect in her eyes.

They named him Billy. Billy was a very good boy. He had X, (duh,) and helped out around the house. Like Brenda, Bret, and Bonnie, he was smarter than the average child, so he could talk and walk. But he made mistakes and had temper tantrums. Other than that, he was very good and powerful.

One day, Beth called a city meeting. On the huge stage, Blaze and Bailey sat in chairs to the left, Bonnie in Bailey's lap and Billy in Blaze's. All the family's and people were there in the crowd, and everybody had on fancy stuff. Beth, wearing a sparkly orange dress, went to the stand.

"Good afternoon, everybody. I have called you here for a very important event. Bailey has got a new super-powered sister, and I have a new super-powered brother. Today we're going to induct them to our team, so give it up for Bonnie and Billy!" she said. Everybody cheered and clapped as the two flew onto a podium. Beth held out a bible. "Do you swear to fight for good, do your best, never get up, don't go bad, respect everyone, never leave the team, and always keep your heart in the lord forever and be worthy Powerpuff's?" the trio asked together.

Bonnie and Billy nodded, and Beth said, "Now, you are officially Powerpuff Girls!" Billy looked at her, and she said, "You don't mind being called a girl, do you?" "Heck, no!" Billy said. Everybody made a big fuss, and there was a party following. "This is so cool! We have 5 team members!" Bailey said. "Yep. But I really do need to make it clear that, though they're members of the team, they're still very young and can't do some dangerous stuff. So, we're going to call those two junior members," Beth said. So, she explained it and they then partied more.

The Rowdyruff's did no such thing. They looked at Brenda and Bret, said, "You're in," and got on with planning evil, er, plans. Finally, Bang admired their work. "Guys, this is the best plan EVER," he said, "those Powerpuff's don't stand a chance,"

Author Note: Classic, yes it is. But :) for new members! Review, and updating will happen in the near future! ;)


	16. Drunk stricken

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 17

"Go away, sun..." Blaze moaned, pulling the covers over her head. It was morning, and she was worn out from the past day. But it wasn't the sun. It was a super-powered eye-beam! She was knocked onto the floor. It was...you guessed, The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Go away, bozo's," Blaze hissed. "Sure. Just as soon as you drink this," Blast said, holding out a can. "This is a trap," she spat. "It's not Anti-X or poison," Bang assured. Blaze stared at him, then took a swig out of the can. "Mmmmm...good!" she smiled, drinking the entire can. The 5 gave her more, and soon she was happeir than she ever had before. What she didn't know is that it was Whiskey.

Blaze was now very drunk and loopy. "See ya', Blaze," Blare chuckled, flying off with his team. When they started to rob a toy store, the hotline buzzed at Beth's place. Beth called Bailey, then called Blaze. Blaze looked at the ringing phone, then spun to it.

"Hi," she said in a slick voice, "how be you?" "Blaze, those Rowdyruff's are robbing a toy store!" Beth said. "Rob? I know a Rob. Yeah, Steve's a, a great cloud," Blaze said, swaying. (This is what happens when you get a 6 year old drunk.) "What?" Beth said, confused. "Hey, Joe or Beth or whatever, we got's to get to the lolipop. They open at 6am and chicken at 8pm," Blaze said, not knowing what she was saying or doing.

"Blaze, knock off the silliness and meet Bailey and I at town square," Beth said, not knowing her pal was drunk. "Ok. Bye, bye," Blaze sighed, putting the phone down and flying up. She wobbled and dropped as she made her way to town square. When she saw her friends, she said, "Hey, bango's!" She was seeing double, so she hugged the air. Beth and Bailey stared at her, confused.

BANG! A blast of rays sent the trio into a store. (Billy and Bonnie were taking naps.) "Let's get them, girls," Beth said. Beth and Bailey bolted for them, but Blaze stood up and said, "Night, night," then fell onto the pavement. "Blaze! This is not the time for naps! We have work to do," Beth said. But Blaze was out _cold. _She then woke up and rushed to a trash-can and got sick.

"Blaze!" Beth and Bailey gasped, going to their weak friend. They put their arms around her and lead her to her home. Blaze laid in her bed, pale and asleep. Her soul sisters sat beside her, pressing wet clothes on her forehead. Finally, she woke up. "What happened?" she asked. "You acted like a loopy person and got sick and the Rowdyruff's got away," Beth summarized, crossing her arms.

"Oops. I don't know what happened, but it'll never happen again." Blaze said, bowing her head, "I'm sorry." Beth sighed and uncrossed her arms. "That's okay," she said. The three hugged.

But Blaze was addicted to Whiskey now. She failed at fighting crime and got really sick after a hour. But one day she got extremely ill. She couldn't move or talk or open her eyes. She was rushed to the hospital, and had to have the drugs sucked out of her. Everybody was really scared. She was paler than pale could be, her forehead was red-hot with fever, and she couldn't move or open her eyes for a long time.

Crime ran free, because Beth, Bailey, Bonnie, and Billy had to stay by their friend's side. Finally, one day, Blaze opened her eyes. Everybody was overjoyed, but still worried. She didn't have energy, and couldn't eat. She was fed through a tube, and didn't get up for a long time. (7 months.)

But one day they got the best Thanksgiving present. Blaze could sit up and fly. By December 17th, she was back to normal. She hated Whisky, and was furious at the Rwodyruff's. She gave them all a beat down of a lifetime. (This is what happens when you get a _super_-powered 6 year old drunk and she finds out.)

She turned to her friends. "I'm sorry I got drunk and fell for the trick," she said, hanging her head. "It's okay, Blaze. It wasn't your fault," Bailey assured. The 5 hugged tightly, then looked at the calender and gasped. It was almost Christmas time, and they'd forgotten! They split to the store's. It was time to go Christmas shopping!

Author Note: I can't wait for Christmas, which is really coming up! Well, at the time I'm writing, it is. ;) :) ;) :)


	17. Merry Christmas!

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 18

Author Note: Wow. Just...wow. Am I reading the chapter number right? _18? _I've got _18 _chapters? But I'm just getting started! Oh, wow! This is _so _cool! YIPPEE! Well, remember the Powerpuff Girl Christmas episode, 'Twas the Fight before Christmas?' I decided to make a totally awesome chapter all about Christmas, which is coming up in...2 weeks! Enjoy!

7 days passed, and it was finally Christmas Eve. "On... .the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a layin', 5 GOLDEN RINGS, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!" Bailey sang as she mixed the batter for cookies. "At least we will get you something decent," Blaze added. The 5 laughed. They were baking Christmas cookies, and it was _messy. _

Finally, they got the cookies in the oven and Bailey quickly cleaned up the kitchen, herself, and Bonnie. They plopped on the couch, and Billy turned on the TV. "Hey, look! It's our mothers when they were little!" Beth gasped. An old tape was playing on the news, where the first generation of The Powerpuff Girls were on a stage, Bubbles and Buttercup floating to the side and above Blossom, who was standing.

People were cheering and praising them. "Thank you, Powerpuff Girls, for saving Christmas," the newsman said. "Oh, sucks. It was nothing," Blossom blushed. "We all deserve a great Christmas," Bubbles added. "Yeah! And we got to meet Santa!" Buttercup chorused. The tape ended, and Blaze said, "I wish we could meet Santa." "Yeah. But they've saved Christmas before, so it's safe," Beth pointed out.

"Girls! Time to go home!" Bubbles and Buttercup said, picking up their kids. "See you in the morning!" the 5 said to each other as they left. "Maybe we will see Santa tonight," Billy said to his big sister. "I doubt it. But he'll leave us presents for sure," Beth smiled.

That nice was a peaceful one for a change. Beth was in a deep sleep when something kept bouncing on her bed. "Wake up! Wake up! _Wake up!" _a voice chanted. Beth yawned, then opened her eyes halfway. It was Billy, wide-awake and peppy. "Santa came! Santa came! Come on, let's go open gifts!" he said. "Billy, it's to early. We'll open presents later. Go back to bed," Beth moaned. (Where have we heard that before?)

Billy was very disappointed. He got of his sister's bed and dragged off. Beth was curled up again, but then opened her eyes. (Seems familiar...) "Wait a minute. What am I saying? Who cares if I'm tired? It's Christmas!" she said. (Oh, yeah! The original episode!) "Presents!" she yelled, zipping past her brother. Billy smiled, then dashed after her.

They woke up Blossom and Bob, (I reread Chapter 1!), then unwrapped gifts. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. It was all of Bailey's and Blaze's family! "Merry Christmas!" they all yelled. Beth, Bailey, Blaze, Bonnie, and Billy grabbed their gifts for each other and zoomed into Beth's room.

"Who goes first?" Bonnie asked. "Me!" everybody yelled. "Beth, go ahead," Bonnie said. Beth gave out the following: Markers for Bonnie, Boxing gloves for Blaze, a toy truck for Billy, and a stuffed cat for Bailey. Bailey gave out the following: A dictionary for Beth, a punching bag for Blaze, a doll of Bonnie, and blocks for Billy. Blaze gave: 3 books for Beth, crayons for Bailey, hair ribbons for Bonnie, and a punching bag for Billy. Bonnie gave everybody a picture she'd drawn in a frame, and Billy gave everybody coupons to the mall.

Everybody loved their gifts. After a while, the 5 took a stroll. "Girls! Girls!" a voice called. The music director, Mrs. Notes, rushed to them. "I promised the city of a music concert with Christmas carols with famous people. But the famous people all wanted to stay home or got sick, so I need you 5 to help me by doing it," she explained quickly. They looked at each other, then nodded.

Minutes later, the 5 were standing on the huge stage in town square. Beth had a electric guitar, Blaze had a base guitar, Bailey was on the drums, Billy was on the triangle, and Bonnie was on the piano. People were all gathered around, waiting. That's when they began. They sang the following: 'Santa Claus is coming to town', 'Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer', 'Away in a Manger', 'Silent Night', 'Jingle Bells', 'Winter Wonderland', 'the 12 days of Christmas', and 'We wish you a Merry Christmas.'

The 5 were in merry moods when it was over. But the sounds of sobbing stopped Bailey. The others, who had been skipping behind her, crashed into her and they fell into a pile. "Yow! Bailey!" they all said. But Bailey wasn't listening. She flew off, following the sobbing sounds. It led her into a forest. "Careful, Bailey," Beth said. They had followed her. "It could be a trap," Blaze added. The 5 crept t o the sound, then about died.

It was the Rowdyruff's crying! They all sat on a wide tree stump, tears falling. The 5 hid in a bush. "Why don't we ever get presents from Santa?" Blare sniffed. "All the other villains get stuff from Santa. It's lame, but it's _something_," Blast agreed. "Even HIM and HER got stuff. What's wrong with us?" Bang sighed. "This is stupid," Brenda sobbed. "Not even caring for us or letting us in did it," Bret moaned.

"Poor boys," Bailey whispered. "It must be awful to not get presents from Santa," Bonnie muttered. "I would disagree, but HIM and HER but not them? Gee wiz," Blaze mumbled. "Should we talk to them?" Billy whispered. But Bailey was already flying to them. "Guys, what's wrong?" she asked. The second they saw her, they turned around and bolted away. Bailey flew right after them.

She finally dipped under them and flew ahead of them in the center. She slammed her hands together, then spread them out wide. A force field shield came to be, and the 5 bounced off of it and fell to the ground. Bailey quickly tied them up and got in front of them. "Why were you crying?" she asked.

"We weren't crying," Blast said. "I saw and heard you," Bailey said. "We were sweating from our eyes," Bang said. "No, you weren't. Now, tell me," Bailey said sternly. The 5's eyes filled with tears. "Okay! We were crying because we never get gifts from Santa!" Blare said. "HER and HIM and all the other evil guys do, but _we _never get jack!" Bang said. "It's not fair!" Bret and Brenda said, their voices shaky. "We always cry, so...so..." Blast said, taking deep breaths.

Bailey undid the ties and took them all into a group hug. The 5 broke down and sobbed. After a long time, Bailey was soaked with tears and they were done. "Boys, Brenda, maybe Santa doesn't know you. All the other villains have had run-ins with him, so you just have to reveal yourselves," Bailey said, drying off.

"Are you sure?" Bang asked. "Yes. Come on, the girls and Billy and I will help you," Bailey said. Her teammates gasped. "What now?" they said. "Oh, come on," she whispered as they huddled, "we help everybody. Besides, it's Christmas." They sighed, then went to the boys and Brenda. "Let's go," Beth sighed.

The 10 children flew across the globe at great speed, arguing over directions. (Har, har.) "We make a turn here," Bang said. "No, we make a turn _this _way," Beth argued, pointing. "No, we keep going straight," Blare said. "Bang's right," Blast said. "No, Beth's right," Billy, Bonnie, and Blaze argued. "Blare's right," Brenda spat. "No, Bang's correct," Bret said. The 9 were arguing hard. Bailey sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

Finally, they made it. Bailey led the others to Santa's home. She then knocked. Santa, big and round and hairy, opened up. "Oh, my!" he said, shocked to see the 10. "Pardon me, Santa. But we need to talk," Bailey said. Moments later, the Powerpuff's were sitting on a long couch and the Rowdyruff's sat on a long loves-eat. Santa sat in a chair. "So, what's this all about?" he asked.

So, Bailey explained. "Rowdyruff Boys? Well, you're right. I'd never heard about you. Maybe because you're so young," Santa admitted. "But you knew about Princess and all them!" Bang yelled. "Because I've had run-ins with all of them. I'm really sorry," Santa said. They huffed. "Santa, why do you even give gifts to villains?" Beth asked.

"Because some have good left inside and others would hurt me if I didn't give them stuff," Santa said. "Boys, what do you say?" Bailey asked. "That's okay," the 5 moaned. "When do we get gifts?" Blare asked. "Now, I guess," Santa said, going in a room. Minutes later, he returned with a big bag. "Thanks!" the Ruff's said, grabbing the bag and taking off.

The Puff's rolled their eyes, and Santa chuckled. "Boys will be boys and bad girls will be bad girls," he said. "Thank you, Santa," everyone but Bailey said, "bye and Merry Christmas!" The others took off, but Bailey hung back. "Santa?" she said. "Yes, honey?" he asked. "Can you make me tougher? Everybody thinks I'm weak, no matter what I do," she asked.

"Dear," Santa said, "you're tough and strong like the others. It doesn't matter what they think. You just have to believe in yourself, and you'll go far." Bailey nodded, then got ready to fly. But Santa put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I think it was sweet of you to help the boys. You're a good kid," he said. Bailey smiled, then took off. "Merry Christmas!" she called, "and thank you!"

Back in Townsville, the boys were really happy. They were playing with their new stuff and having higher spirts than they ever had. Bailey smiled as she watched from above. "Hey, are you coming?" Blaze yelled. She giggled, then flew to her team. They were hosting a Christmas party, with Blaze as the DJ.

Everybody was dancing, talking, laughing, giving gifts, eating snacks, and having a grand time. That's when Blaze put on a slow song. "Alright, everybody. Grab the special someone and hold them close," she said. Bailey ended up with the mayor. She smiled in wonder and happiest. It was the best Christmas ever.

Author Note: Sappy? Yes. Corny? You bet. Cool? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading, I'll update _soon_, and Merry Christmas! :)


	18. And I mean BIG

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 18

Author Note: I've made a mistake. I added a chapter that wasn't there when doing the titles above. (Blush.) Now I have it straight, this is the _real _chapter 18. :). Enjoy!

New Year's breezed by and so did January. But in February, 3 big things happened. And I do mean BIG. The first thing really had a big effect on Blaze. Her 16 year old brother, Mike, got a brand new car. It was slender, green, and AWESOME. "Cool!" the others breathed. "Yep. Now, who wants to take a ride in this 2 seater?" Mike asked. Everybody waved their hands in the air.

"I pick...my man Blaze!" he said. "Yes!" she said, hopping in. "Be careful!" Buttercup said. Blaze beeped the horn in assurance, and they took off. "This is awesome!" she yelled as they zoomed down the country roads and into the woods. "Yeah! And I've set up the greatest jump in _history_ for this baby," he said.

The jump was across a wide canyon. A wide piece of wood was curved up, and he hit the gas. "WOO-HOO!" the two yelled as they soared. But then it happened. They hadn't gone high enough, and they front of the car smashed into the wall of the canyon. The two were afraid and shaking.

"What do we do?" Mike squeaked. "I'm a hero, dude. I'll get us out," Blaze assured, opening the door. It fell off, but she flew out slowly and flew to the other side. She opened her brother's door, and it fell. She tried to get him, but the car fell.

"MIKE!" she screamed, bolting out for the car. The car was falling fast, and she was going as fast as she could. But she wasn't going fast enough. Just as the car was about to crash, she put in a hidden burst of power and flew in-front of the car. SMASH! "Blaze!"

Suddenly, lights and people were everywhere and the two were rushed down the hall in hospital beds. When Blaze finally woke up, she was sore all over and couldn't feel her left arm. "Mike..." she muttered. "I think she's waking up," a lady's voice said. "Mike..." she muttered again. "What is it, dear?" the doctor asked. "Mike? Where are you?" she moaned.

"He's in the next room with cuts and bruises. But you're hurt badly," the nurse said. "Mike! I need to see him!" Blaze said, rising. The doctor and nurse laid her down. "Please, dear. You're hurt," the doctor begged. Just then, the door opened. Mike, all bandaged up, walked in,

"Mike! Oh, Mike! I'm _so _sorry!" she wailed. "Quit being a baby, Blaze. It's my fault, and I'm fine. You're cut up and your left arm is broken. Quit acting like I'm dead," Mike said. That's when the door swung open again and all of the two's family rushed in.

"Blaze, Mike! Are you two okay?" Buttercup asked, looking at them. "Excuse me, sir," the doc said to Blaze's father, "the max amount of people in a hospital room is 5." "Sir, do you really want to mess with me again?" he replied. The doctor's mind flashed back to when he was a pro wrestler and he had battled him. "Oh, I couldn't sit for weeks. Carry on," the doc said, scurrying a side. Blaze's dad's name was the Spankinator.

"Oh, Blaze!" Buttercup wailed, kneeling to her daughter. "I'm fine, mom," Blaze said, pain reflecting in her eyes. "No, you're not. We're going to take care of, don't you worry," Buttercup said, worry heavy in her shaky voice. She sobbed and hugged Mike. Blaze moaned, then fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, Beth and Bailey were looking at her. She had come home, and now her left hand was in a cast and sling. "Wow, Blaze. That car sure did a number on you," Beth said. "Yeah. But I'm okay," Blaze assured. When she saw the tears in Bailey's eyes, she said, "Quit being a baby, Bailey. I'm fine." Bailey nodded.

Having the X, Blaze's cast and sling was off within a week. She was soon happily fighting crime with her team, and Mike was healthy again soon. She and him, after about 2 weeks, stood and looked at his car. It was a MESS. The doors were gone, all the parts were smashed, and the paint was chipped. "Well, there goes 13 years of saving," Mike sighed as firemen hauled it to the dump.

Blaze looked at the car, then zoomed over, grabbed it, then flew into their garage. When Mike made it home, sweaty and tired, at 9:30, Blaze was happy. "What did you do?" he puffed. "Come on!" she squealed, pulling him to the garage. There was a big sheet over something big. When Blaze yanked off the sheet, Mike gasped.

It was his car, fixed up with a big bow on top. "How...how did you..." he gasped. "I know how to fix a car from Beth's dad," she replied. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, hugging her tight. She giggled, then went to her room and went to bed. She had _really _taken it to a repair shop.

The 2nd thing that happened effected Bonnie. Beth had been drawing up plans for attacks, and Blaze had been punching her meat. Just then, a piece of meat landed on Beth's paper. "Blaze! Watch it!" she complained. "Move, then!" Blaze spat back. The two were fighting. _Again. _Bonnie groaned. All of January they had fought.

"Guys!" she pleaded. "Yea, Blaze. Just move over," Bailey agreed. "No, you two move over," Billy argued. The four were yelling and fighting. Bonnie moaned. January had been extremely boring, and Blaze's injury had made the boring in February worse.

"Please, stop fighting!" she begged. "You know what? No! Blaze, Billy, you two and Bailey and I can't get along. You two are off the team!" Beth yelled. "You don't deserve us!" Blaze replied. "You don't even deserve me as a brother!" Billy agreed. "Get out of my house!" Bailey growled, pushing them toward the windows.

"NO!" Bonnie gasped. The 4 whirled to her. "Who's side are you on, Bonnie?" they growled. "I'm on nobody's side! Don't do this, Beth! This is a big mistake!" Bonnie begged, "this last month has been boring, but it'll get better if we stay like we are!" "She disagrees with you. She's with us!" Billy said, grabbing Bonnie's arm. "No, I'm not!" Bonnie said. "She's on our side!" Bailey said, grabbing Bonnie's other arm.

"NO! I don't want you to split up, that's it!" Bonnie wailed. "Then you have you're own side?" Beth asked. Bonnie nodded. Moments later, Bonnie, Billy, and Blaze were thrown into the mud. "Good-bye, Bonnie," the other two spat. "Yeah. Good riddance," Blaze and Billy agreed, flying off. Bonnie was now alone. You can imagine the weather. (R-A-I-N.)

The pink puff walked into an ally and huddled up in a box. She was cold, wet, and alone without her team and sisters. Shivering, she fell asleep. The next morning, she was freezing and covered in ice. She aimed her eye-beams at a broken mirror, and they bounced off and warmed her up.

She then sat on the ground and thought. How could she heal the gash in the team? She wondered this for 3 days. She snapped out of her thought when a HUGE monster started to attack. She watched as orange and purple streaks zoomed toward the beast. She then watched as black and gray streaks cut to the beast a different way. She gulped. This was going to be interesting.

Beth looked at Bailey and said, "Attack Bang, Bing, Yo, go!" Beth began to spiral around, toward the monster. Bailey shot through the spiral and hit the beast. BANG! Beth then hammered on the monsters head. BING! The monster was wearing underwear, so the two gave him a atomic wedgie. "YO!" he wailed, standing up and knocking them away.

"Ha, ha! You barely fazed him!" Billy laughed. "Let's show her how it's done," Blaze declared. The two rammed into his back many times until he buckled over a light-pole. They then picked the sign for **Waffle Place**, whcih was a big and flat waffle, and Billy grabbed a wide tree. They, hand in hand, fastened the tree in the waffle and spanked the monster with it.

The monster was crying and his hindquarters were glowing like Rudolph's nose. (Sorry, guys! I'm in the Christmas spirit!) He kicked the two on the ground, then rushed into the ocean where he came. He came back with a HUMONGOUS monster like him. "Moma's going to kick your butts," he said.

The mother grabbed Beth and Bailey. "What did they do to you?" she asked. "They hit me and gave me a wedgie," he replied. The mom thunked the two hard, then yanked up their panties. They wailed in pain as she tied them both to a fast train. She then grabbed up Blaze and Billy. "What did they do?" she asked. "They spanked me!" the little one replied. The moma held them by their heads and spanked them harder. The four were all crying and weak as the two destroyed.

_What will I do? _Bonnie thought. Then she thought about Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup and got an idea. She bolted for the two at great speed. Not to her surprise, the mom grabbed her. "What did she do?" she asked. "Nothing. But you should punish her," the baby replied. "Why?" Bonnie asked. "For being a Puff," the mom said, squeezing. Bonnie screamed in pain, and her team gasped and bolted up.

They were in front of her together, and they realized it then. They glared at each other and didn't move. As a reminder, Bonnie screamed again. The four gazed at her, then at each other. "We were stupid," they said in surprise unison, "forgive us? Sure. Really? Aw..." They hugged, then yelled, "Let's do it!"

Together, the 4 freed Bonnie and beat the monster. "We all love each other again?" Bonnie asked. "You bet! And we're sorry," the 4 said together. "It's okay. Hugs?" Bonnie assured, opening her arms. "Aw..." they sighed in glee, hugging.

The 3rd thing that happened had a effect on Bailey. The 5 had just beaten a gang of robbers, and now were at Mr. Bill's office. (The mayor, remember?) "Thank you again, girls, for saving the day once again," Mr. B said. "No problem at all," they beamed. "So, girls. I wanted to get to know you better, so have a seat," he said, motioning to 6 cozy chairs.

The 6 were now talking, eating fresh cookies, and drinking hot tea. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Bailey asked. "Issuing bills, enforcing laws, calling you, eating...why?" Mr. B asked. "It's Valentines Day tomorrow!" Beth said. "Who's your sweetheart?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, no, you three. I'm much to busy to do such things," Mr. B said. "Now, Bill. You're never to busy for your wife," Mrs. B, his mother, said.

"You have a wife?" the 5 asked. "Yes. I love Lily to death, but I'm to busy to ever spend time with her until late," Mr. B sighed. Bailey then got an idea. "Sorry, Mr. Bill. But we need to go," Beth said, seeing that he needed to be alone. He nodded, and the 5 took off. "Guys, I need to use the restroom and visit grandpa," Bailey said, "only, a private visit." The others shrugged, and Billy said, "Meet us at Beth and I's place." They were gone.

But Bailey was not going to do either of the those tasks: She didn't need to go, and her visit with Professor was tomorrow. She flew into a store, got what she needed, then flew to a fancy diner.

The next day, love was in the air. No villain dared to cause evil, and the girls were loving the free time. After their visit with Professor, Bailey flew to Mr. B's house and met his wife, Lily. They had a great time, then Bailey told her to follow her. She then got Mr. B, and pulled them into the diner. She had given them roof-top reservations with a violin player. "Happy Valentines Day," Bailey said, flying off.

Lily and Mr. B ate and fell deeper in love. "I love this time we're getting together," Lily said. "You know, I could hire a night worker," Mr. B said. "Perfect," Lily smiled. The two kissed, and Bailey smiled. Victory! She then flew back to her friends, and when they asked where she had gone, she said, "There was a robber."

By the time all that had happened, the 5 were closer and happier. But in March, Billy met some new friends. And he started to reconsider being a Powerpuff.

Author Note: Dun-dun-dun!


	19. So called friends

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 19

"Bye, girls!" Billy and Bonnie said to their sisters and friend. The 5 were parting to go to school. The two friends flew into their preschool and started on their work. When it was playtime, Billy and Bonnie were building blocks when a group of kids came to them. "Hey, Billy. Come here," a girl said. She was covered in scars and bruises, though her eyes were mean and uncaring of it. Billy gulped, then got up and followed them to a table in the back of the room.

"So, Billy. We've heard you're a Powerpuff Girl," the girl said. "Well, a junior Powerpuff," Billy said. "Doesn't that seem a bit girly?" she said. "Yeah. Hanging out with all of those good-for-nothing sissies," a equally scared boy said. "What do you mean?" Billy asked. "Face it. There always acting nice and stuff to _everyone_, and they're girls. One day, someone is going to take them down. They're ruining your rep," the third boy said. Billy was shocked. They were right!

"Well, what do I do? I can't quit!" Billy said. "Get fired. Act rude, mean, and gross and you'll be out the door," the girl said. "Are you sure? They're my friends and my sister," Billy said, uneasy. "When they let you go, we'll be all you need," the boys said. "What do you say?" the girl asked, holding out a bloody hand with a black glove over it. Billy thought a minute, then shook her hand.

"Who were they?" Bonnie asked when he returned. "Shut up," Billy said, kicking down the tower. Bonnie was shocked. Where did _that _come from? Billy was rude all day. He farted and burped, teased on other kids, pulled hair, and used the teacher's desk drawer as a bathroom. "Young man, I'm surprised at you! I think you need a time out and I'm going to talk to your family about this," the teacher scolding.

Billy felt horrible, but as he stood in the corner, the three he'd seen earlier were behind a plant beside him. "You're doing good," they whispered. Billy grinned a evil grin, then slammed his fist into the wall.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Billy could hear his teacher saying, "he's usually so well behaved." "Billy?"a familiar voice said. It was those three again. "We need to introduce our names," the girl said, "my name's Rose." "I'm Kyle," the 1st boy said. "And I'm Lane," the last boy said. "Hang in through the scolding and punishment. Rebel and slam your door to your room." Rose said. With that, they were gone.

About an hour later, Billy was sitting on a chair. Blossom and Bob glared at him. "Young man, that kind of behavior is not acceptable at school," Bob said. And thus a lo-o-o-o-ong scolding session began. "Whatever," Billy said when they were done, huffing. "Billy! Powerpuff meeting, come on!" Beth yelled from her room.

All the team sat on Beth's bed, scolding Billy. "Billy, I come up with the Powerpuff behavior chart. Every time you are bad on purpose or be dis- respectable on purpose, you get a strike. 10 strikes and you're out," Beth said, holding up a white board. Black lines were taped on, along with the teams' heads and spaces after the head slots. She marked a check with a black marker.

This barely fazed Billy. All week he was bad. He was now up to 7 strikes. Just then, the bank was being robbed. Beth, Bailey, Blaze, and Bonnie were fighting, but Billy had other plans. He zapped his eye-beams at full force on his own team, then let the crooks get away.

"BILLY!" the four yelled. "That's 3 strikes, young man," Beth said, "it's time." The whole city was around the stage in town square. "Billy, as much as it pains me, you have proved untrustworthy and not worthy. You are now not a Powerpuff anymore," Beth said. The girls all had tears streaming down their faces.

"I don't care," Billy said. He rammed into Bonnie and started to punch her hard. "Billy!" she yelled in shock and pain. He beat her up hard, then whirled to the others. He took them down, one by one. They all laid in a heap, hurt and shocked. Mr. Bill zapped him with an Anti-X gun, but he threw the gun off and went to his friends. "You've done well," Rose said, "come on."

The four hung out together in their own house and had a grand old time. The Girls were miscible without him or their love for him. It was one day, though, Billy got the surprise of his life.

The four were robbing a bank when the Girls arrived. They looked at Billy with sorrow, and he laughed, then screamed. Rose, Lane, and Kyle weren't normal kids. They were The Rowdyruff Boys! They had been in costumes, and had tricked Billy.

"You idiot! Now you have no power and no team, so we'll get our revenge!" they laughed. Billy growled, then grabbed a gun from his pocket and zapped the boys. It was an Anti-X gun. Bret and Brenda, who hadn't been a part of this, saw from hidden cameras and saved their brothers.

"We're sorry, Billy," the Girls said. "But now you can come back!" Bailey smiled. "Girls, I don't really want to be a Powerpuff anymore," Billy said.

Author Note: (Gasp.) Say what now?


	20. Change

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 20

"Why?" Bonnie asked, her eyes trembling. "They must have poisoned him!" Blaze said. "Let's get them!" Beth said. "NO!" Billy said. They looked at him in surprise. "Girls, I don't think being a Powerpuff is really my thing. It's a girl team, and I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to do my real passion: Singing," Billy explained. "But what about Brenda?" Bailey asked. "If I quit, she will too," Billy said. "How do you know?" Beth demanded. "I just know," Billy said.

He was so right. When Brenda learned her counterpart was out, she said, "Well, now I have nobody to fight!" "Sure you do. With him out, we'll finally defeat those Puffs," Bang said. "No. Boys, you know what? I agree with Billy," Brenda said, (Gasp!) "I'm done fighting and living with you ding-a-lings. Good-bye, because I'm better of without you." With that, she got her stuff and flew away. The boys were angry, but they really never did love each other or her.

Billy was glad with his choice, and the girls were happy as long as he was. But crime fighting was going to get tougher without him. But the girls managed to pack a powerful punch to any evil. After about a month, something happened that changed _everything. _

Blaze was in her room, doing jacks, bored. She then heard a bang and 2 screams. She bolted into the kitchen, where Buttercup was screaming at...you guessed it, Brenda, who was screaming at Buttercup. "Brenda? What do you want?" Blaze demanded. "Warmth, love, and family," Brenda said.

Upon closer inspection, Blaze saw how beat-up Brenda was. Her brown hair was tattered and oily, her clothes were ripped, their were cuts and bruises all over her, and she was thin and weak. "What the heck happened to you?" Blaze asked. "I've been living on my own in this cold, dark world," Brenda said, then went on to explain why. "I had no idea you lived here," Brenda finished.

"So, you're just like Billy,' Blaze connected. "Please, can I stay and heal here? When I'm all better, I'll leave you alone," Brenda begged. "I don't think so," Blaze said, hands on her hips. Brenda looked at her with pleading and teary and weary eyes. "Please?" she whispered. _She looks sweet, but how do I know? I guess... _Blaze thought. "Come on in," she grumbled. Brenda slunk in, and Buttercup nodded. She understood.

Blaze couldn't believe it. Brenda had been a angel! She had asked for instructions, what to and to not do, asked the rules, _learned _the rules, asked where to sleep and where to put her stuff, how late to stay up, how to eat, everyone's agendas, memorized everyone's agendas, learned everybody's names and info, and so on. It was a long day.

That night, Brenda washed up and slunk into Blaze's room. "You'll sleep on my window bench," Blaze said, pointing. Brenda laid on her pillow and closed her eyes, shivering. Blaze rolled her eyes, then laid a quilt over her. Brenda looked at her, then smiled a sweet smile.

It only took a week for Brenda to heal. But during that time, she was a perfect little girl. She cleaned, obeyed, talked and made everyone laughed, did things for everyone, used manners, and made everybody very relaxed. Blaze, during that week, became a little bit calmer with Brenda around. The last night, she even let Brenda sleep in her bed.

The wee hours of the last day is when it happened. The Rowdyruff Boys broke the roof and landed by the bed. "Brenda! Come back with us!" they demanded, holding up the Puffs, who were wrapped in dynamite with a timer, "or these 4 get it!" Brenda gasped and stared at them. Blaze watched in suspense. Brenda would go back, she thought, and destroy us all! But Brenda yelled in rage, then _attacked her own brother and friends. _

When the 4 were weaker, Brenda unhooked the Puffs and destroyed the bomb. Together, the 6 took down the Ruffs and threw them in jail. The Girls couldn't believe it. Brenda had saved them all.

"Well, I'm healed. Good-bye, and thank you all," Brenda said to the family and Blaze. She gathered up her things and started off. Blaze looked at her family and friends, and they all nodded. "Hey, Brenda," she said, "where are you going?" "To find a home," she replied. "But," Blaze said, "you _are_ home."

So, Brenda moved in for good. Blaze got her room a little longer, and Brenda got new stuff and moved in Blaze's room. Evil Brenda was gone, and kind and sweet Brenda was here to stay. Blaze now had a little sister, and Brenda enrolled in school.

Billy and Brenda became really close friends, and they grew stick out hands, fingers, toes, feet, ears, and noses, plus they're eyes got smaller. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt and happened in 3 days. Their X was gone, but they were happy.

Things were back to the crazy-normal days. Things got really boring and hum-drum. Some highlights/ events that happened were: Beth got braces, Bonnie made new friends, Bailey got popular, Billy and Brenda started a band called **Little Big Stars**, Beth got her braces off, and Bonnie and Bailey got a real puppy named Freckles.

All of them grew. Things were boring and uneventful besides their friendship for the next 6 years. (Horrible.) However, when Beth, Bailey, and Blaze were 12 and Billy, Brenda, Bret, and Bonnie were 6, something happened that got the Puffs into the crime-fighting spirit again.


	21. Back to what we do best: Friendship

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 21

"But, mom..." Beth moaned. Blossom was making her get her hair cut. "Honey, that hair drags across the floor, even with a ponytail. We need it cut for health reasons," Blossom said. Beth groaned, then combed her lo-o-o-ng hair in the car.

At the barber shop, Beth sat in a soft green chair and tossed her hair behind her. "Wow, hon. That's quite a head of hair," a voice said behind her. It was the barber, Mr. Sharper. He was a. well, plump man with no hair and a lap coat. Something didn't look right in his eyes, though.

They were hard and cold, despite the warm smile. She grabbed her hair and said, "Hey, everybody! Ice-cream's for free outside!" Everybody rushed outside, and she was happy for her luck. (She's the daughter of Blossom, people. She doesn't lie.) She then flew up and bolted off.

Mr. Sharper, or Mr. S, saw and pushed a button on his lap coat. 2 jet pack things popped out, and he then grabbed weed-whackers before blasting after her. Beth gasped at him coming, then flew faster. But Mr. S grabbed her hair and held on. At the Townsville big needle, he tied it to the point. She stopped with a scream of pain.

"Now, dear. Just hold still and let me cut it," he said. "Never!" she cried, zapping him and kicking him in the stomach, sending him into a banana stand. Beth quickly untied her hair and raced off. Mr. S growled, "Okay, little girl. Let's play tag. I'm it!" He grabbed a blaster gun out of his coat, then flew with his jets to her.

When he was close enough, Mr. S fired the gun. A long streak shot out, zapping Beth. She screamed in pain, but when it was over, she punched his face and bolted off again. But she screamed when he flew into her stomach from in front of her. She fell onto a roof top, and he loomed over her.

"I've been very patient with you. Now it's time for me to split some ends!" he yelled. She wasn't giving up yet, however. Beth tackled him, and they went rolling. But when she was on top of him, he yanked out the weed-whackers and cut her hair at the neck. She screamed and fell back. Mr. S put her in a headlock, got out his scissors, then cut her hair.

When he was done, Beth's hair was ugly. A piece flopped over her center forehead, a small piece hung on each side of her head, and a tiny, uneven piece hung on the back of her head. She screamed VERY loud, then growled at a laughing Mr. S.

_I know that laugh, _she thought, grabbing his face and pulling. It was Bang! "Bang! YOU ARE SO _DEAD!_" she screamed in rage. "Uh...bye!" he gulped, zipping off. After a while, Beth pinned him down and glared. "Time for you to have a little nap," she growled, her eyes glowing red with eye-beams. Bang gulped, then, without thinking, kissed her.

She screamed, then beat him up so hard, he though left was right and right was up. As he recovered, she was very embarrassed about her hair. People couldn't help but laugh, and so she quit going outside and stayed in her room, alone, sulking and trying to get her hair to regrow.

She finally started going back to school, but wore a big hat. It took a long time for her hair to regrow, and cried herself to sleep when she learned a dance was coming up. Bailey finally flew to her friend's house and went to Beth. "You can still go," she assured. "But nobody will dance with me. I'm ugly!" Beth wailed.

"No," Bailey said, "you're the prettiest girl in the world." Hearing those words gave Beth the courage to go to the dance. But she sat alone in her sparkly orange dance, nibbling on food, until Bailey noticed. She floated over in her sparkly purple dress and took her BFF by the hand.

"You may not have a date," Bailey said, "neither do I. But it's a dance. Let's dance." The spunky music blasted, the two found Blaze in a sparkly tank-top and jeans, and the trio had a great time. And when the DJ played slow songs, they just ate and talked.

Their fun got them refreshed and ready to conquer anything, and Beth thought about her hair not once. And as the trio flew to their homes, Beth looked at her team and thought, _No matter what, these two will always be by my side. That's really all I need to make it. _And it was a good thing Bailey, Beth, and Blaze were so close, because that bond saved their lives.

Author Note: Ohhhhhh...what could it be?


	22. Trust in me

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 22

Author Note: Hi, guys! Now, before I start this story, I need to mention Bonnie is sick and Bret is also. Enjoy!

It started at as normal. At Blaze's house, it was quieter than when she was 6. There were only 4 kids in total, including her. (15, 9, 12, and 6.) Blaze trudged down the stairs, fuzzy mouthed and bleary-eyed. She ate some pancakes and watched TV.

After a while, the hotline beeped. "Hello?" she said. "Blaze! Criminals and monsters are destroying everywhere! HELP!" Mr. B cried. "We're on it!" she said, calling her friends. Moments later, the trio were flying side by side toward Townsville.

Mr. Bill wasn't lying. All of the robbers and monsters had teamed up and were destroying Townsville. But as soon as they saw those orange, purple, and black streaks, they gathered in a big circle. A monster held up a huge fly swatter. The trio gasped as they were knocked in the center in the big circle.

"This is not good," Bailey muttered. "Bull! We can do it!" Blaze yelled, leaping to her feet. "She's right. We can take it!" Beth agreed, jumping up. Bailey gulped, then got up. HER aimed her hand lazars at Blaze, and she zapped her eye- beams to throw them off course.

A giant blowfish monster grabbed Beth and started to squeeze tightly. She gasped as she tried to breathe, and Bailey rammed into his stomach. He let go of her, and the two threw him back and forth like a volleyball. They let him drop after a minute, then they turned to ON.

He aimed a blaster at the two and got a direct hit. They staggered and fell onto their backs. He loomed over them, but Blaze punched him and kicked him off. Just then, a HUGE goo monster stuck the three in his thick goop. They fried him, then flew to punch robbers.

By afternoon, they were exhausted. But there were many, many more bad guys and wrong-doers to get. By nightfall, they were sweaty, bruised, and breathing hard. When a gang started to punch, they collapsed into a heap. The gang whistled, and all the evil-goers grabbed them.

When the Girls woke up, they were locked into hand and feet containers that were power-proof. "Ah, victory is sweet," a voice said. "But we could never had done it with the help of unlikely but surprisingly smart causes," ON said. They all parted to reveal none other than the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Thank you, you're to kind," Bang said as they clapped. "The Rowdyruff Boys. I should have guessed," Beth growled. "Well, I guess you won't guess the next thing that we will do to you," Blare said. "You'll drain our powers..." Beth started. "You'll take over the world..." Bailey continued. "But not before destroying us," Blaze finished.

"Man, your good," Blare said. "Let's get to draining!" Blast said, pulling a lever. The Girls were squeezed and sucked hard. They screamed in agony, then dropped when it was over. Blaze, who was the only Puff conscience, staggered to her feet, much to the Boys surprise, and threw a punch at Blast.

He staggered back, clutching his jaw. "We can fight without our powers. We've done it before, and we'll do it again," she said. Beth and Bailey woke up and rose. Together, the3 punched their counterparts onto the edge of the roof. The Boys gulped, then took them by the wrists and threw them over the edge.

The Girls screamed, then Blaze grabbed a window frame. Beth grabbed her ankles, and Bailey snatched her waist. "Beth, you have to let go. I'm slipping!" Blaze said. "No!" Beth said in fear. "I'll crawl in the window, run to the ground, and catch you," Blaze said, "trust me!"

Beth and Bailey looked at each other, then nodded. Beth let go, and they screamed. Blaze burst into the window and dashed outside. To her luck, a trampoline was lying on the road, fallen off a truck. She grabbed it and aimed it under the two.

Her friends bounced off it, right into Blaze's arms. "Thanks, Blaze. We knew we could trust you," Bailey breathed. The three caught their breath, then snuck to the power drainer inside. After throwing it into reverse, they beat up The Rowdyruff Boys. With their leaders down, the others fled.

The three 12-year-olds hugged and cheered. Trust saved the day!


	23. 4 eyes are better than 2

Powerpuff Girls: The next generation 23

Author Note: Hey! I just wanted to let you know Bonnie and Bret are all recovered now, so enjoy!

"Whoa!" Bailey said. She had just flown into a giant sky-scraper. The 12-year-old rubbed her head and flew on. "What was that?" Blaze asked as they flew on. "I guess my mind was somewhere else," Bailey said, smiling. Just then, a giant blue monster with 10 arms and 3 legs smashed a building and roared.

"Well, bring it back!" Beth said, aiming her hand lazars at his underbelly. The four were on the job. _Again. _They punched and kicked the beast like any other until he grabbed them. He stacked his other 9 hands on the 1 and squeezed.

They turned blue as they were constricted. "Need...spiral...rings..." Beth squeaked. Blaze and Beth managed to get their hands together, though it hurt. They then shared all their power and burst free. The two held both hands as they spun in a orange and black spiral into the monster. He let Bailey and Bonnie go as he crashed.

Bonnie floated, but Bailey, instead of floating, crashed into the pavement, head-first. She rose and blinked. She could barley see. Everything was fuzzy and blurry. She rubbed her eyes and stood. "Bailey! Come on!" Blaze said as she struggled to zap the monsters arms.

The purple pre-teen gulped, then headed for the monster. She got there, but when she aimed for a arm, she blasted her friends and sister. They fell, and she gasped. She fired rabidly for the monster, but there seemed like there was 3 monsters. She missed by a mile, and he grabbed her.

Beth, Blaze and Bonnie, now recovered, managed to beat the monster alone. But they were exhausted as they carried Bailey to her home. "What was that?" Blaze yelled as soon as they were sitting on the couch. "Girls, something's wrong with my eyes. I can't see straight," Bailey said, looking at the lamp, coat rack, and book shelf.

Beth held her friend's head and looked into her purple eyes. They were a bit cloudy, and she said, "Bailey, that monster must have damaged your eyes. I think you need glasses." Bailey screamed. "You heard about my mom and glasses! I'll look like a dodo!" she wailed.

"Come on," Beth begged. "I'm sure you will look fine!" Bonnie assured. "No way am I going to get pizza-sized glasses," Bailey said. "Look at it this way: Get them or never fight crime or go anywhere again," Blaze said. Bailey sighed. She was right. "Fine," she said.

The next day, Bonnie helped her big sister to the eye doctor. Bailey soon sat in a blue chair as the doctor fitted her glasses. "Try these," he said. They were big, but they fit her face. "Thanks," she said, paying him and flying home with her sister.

"You look great," Bonnie said as they flew. "You're just saying that," Bailey said. It was true. Bonnie thought her sister looked ridiculous. When Bailey showed her friends, it was all they could do to not laugh. Bailey saw their cheeks redden as they fought the urge, and she moaned.

Everybody laughed at her. Even the villains! Soon, she just stopped going outside. "Bailey?" Bonnie said, "we have to fight The Rowdyruff Boys. Come on." "No. They'll laugh at me, so go on without me," Bailey said. "But we need you!" Bonnie begged. "Tough," Bailey said.

Without Bailey, The Powerpuff Girls lost again and again. Finally, they had a meeting. "We have to get her to fight," Bonnie said. "But she won't go out without her glasses," Blaze pointed out. "I have an idea," Beth assured. They two smiled at the plan.

That next day, the trio came in her room. "Bailey, we have something for you," Bonnie said. When Bailey saw, she screamed in joy. Contacts! She put them in, and she couldn't feel them. She fought crime, and nobody noticed she had them. She smiled when she saw that monster again. Why? Because she was alone and she got revenge.

Author Note: Ha, ha. Okay, well, I've got many stories coming up the next year, so Happy 2011! :) :) :)


	24. Far from over

PPG: The next generation 24

Author Note: Okay, this is not a very popular story. But I get it. Here's the last chapter. And thank you to everybody who has reviewed.

Blaze whistled as she walked down the street. She was eighteen now, going to college, and it was a sunny day. She was just as tomboyish as ever, but she now wore a little make-up and gave a whole new meaning to flirting. Now she high fived her friends and plopped down on her green bed.

"Hey, B," Beth greeted her friend, brushing her black hair out of her pretty eyes.

"What's up, BB?" the teenager greeted, popping her gum with a playful smile.

Bailey ran in their room squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she jumped up and down on the carpet.

"What happened?" Blaze took concern for her friend.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" the Blue Puff took her friend's hands, "Johnny kissed me! He totally kissed me!" Johnny was the boy she'd been seeing for a while now, and they'd finally kissed.

The two high fived, and Bailey and Beth hugged each other tightly. While Bailey gushed on her top bunk, Beth studied and Blaze looked at old pictures of their crime fighting days. They were so young, so innocent…

"Girls?" Blaze looked up, "I think we should stop being The Powerpuff Girls."

Bailey stopped her gushing to look at her seriously, "Why?"

"Let's face it," Blaze sighed, "no crime in ages, and we have lives to live besides doing this."

"And the Rowdyruff idiots stopped being them about a year ago," Beth thought about it.

"Well, yeah," Blaze teased her Pink friend, "you are totally dating your counterpart!"

After Beth threw a pillow at her other friend, Bailey said, "You're right. We should stop being the Powerpuff Girls."

"I guess we should tell Townsville," Beth sighed.

"Tomorrow," Blaze decided.

When morning broke, the trio spread the word. The police vowed to defeat crime, and their mother's dabbed their eyes. Their siblings nodded, and the townspeople agreed with heavy hearts.

"We've been honored to be Powerpuffs," Beth announced, "from the very start. And we are all thankful to all of you for being so patient and loving toward us. We hope to make an impact on you all as normal adults."

"I hope to become a police officer," Blaze told them, "but normally. So…yeah. Thanks for being cool."

"I'll miss fighting crime," Bailey smiled waterly, "but it is for the best."

The three eighteen year olds got in a circle.

"So now I, the leader of the Powerpuffs," Beth spoke, "confirm that we are no longer a crime fighting team. We will be good and obey the laws, but limit our power usage and not fight evil. Any oppose, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "Okay, girls," Beth put her hand out, "I guess this is it."

"Yeah," Blaze put her hand ontop.

"Been a pleasure," Bailey put her hand on last.

"Okay," Beth nodded, "now we are normal."

The trio hugged tightly as the city trickled away. And they stayed like that until sixth pierod bell rang.

**Many years later… **

"We're on it, Mom…I mean mayor," a voice informed the mayor of Townsville, Beth.

The adult smiled as she put down the phone. She loved her job, and having her child lead in protecting the city…it was a pleasure that made it easy to sleep at night. She smiled as she watched pink, blue, and green streaks cut into the daytime sky.

Bell was her daughter. She wore pink, like her grandmother, and her hair was long black in a ponytail to her hip and wide pink eyes. She was just like Blossom. Birtha was Bailey's daughter. She had curly orange hair to her shoulders and twinkling blue eyes that matched her dress. She was like Bubbles in every way. Brandy was Blaze's girl. She was rough and tough with blonde hair that was loose and everywhere and large green eyes. She was just like Buttercup.

They made quite a team.

The trio took down the four headed beast easily before landing at Beth's office.

"Well done girls," Beth smiled, "and here, honey. You dropped this." She held up her old red bow.

"Oh, thanks," Bell blushed, fastening it in her hair.

"Time to come home," Bailey appeared in the doorway, her hair loose around her elbows despite the fact her clothes were still formal from teaching kindergarden.

"Yeah," Blaze was beside her old friend, "the meatloaf is waiting."

Birtha and Brandy hugged their friend goodbye before flying into their mother's arms. Smiling, Beth handed the office over to the nighttime workers and headed home, smiling as Bell rattled on about plans and their battles.

The family was just relaxing when the hotline rang out. Sighing, Bell blasted through the roof to Townsville. Chucking, Beth cleaned up the debree and fixed the roof quickly.

The adventure was far from over.

Author Note: And…THE END! :D


End file.
